A Schoolfic
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Plongez dans la jungle lycéenne et sa quotidienne lutte pour le pouvoir. Parce la vie est une partie d'échec et qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Roi. Et qu'une seule place pour la Reine. Schoolfic-internat, OOC. Fiction à 4 mains avec Shini-Yu.
1. Prologue

_Ne soyez pas effrayés par l'apparente bizarrerie du prologue (à la limite facultatif, mais amusez-vous à retrouver quel est l'animal incarné à chaque personnage). Ne soyez pas terrorisés par la longueur des chapitres, qui, finalement, ne sont qu'un montage de différentes parties dissociables._

_Plongez dans un univers qui n'est finalement que le nôtre, nous, lycéens de l'occident.  
Et tentez de retrouver qui, dans tous les protagonnistes (qui n'ont finalement pratiquement que le nom et le physique des personnages de Masashi Kishimoto) est celui qui représente votre statut dans cette arène où les lions mènent la danse macabre._

_Parce qu'il n'y a que peu de place, un seul roi, une seule reine et leurs pions: entrez dans la seule partie d'échecs universelle._

_Bienvenue chez nous ..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**PROLOGUE**

_Il court, il court le furet, le furet du bois joli; il court, il court le furet, le furet du bois joli ..._

En réalité, ce n'est pas un vrai furet (et il ne court plus) ... mais mentalement, c'est presque ça. A côté de lui, son meilleur ami, à peine haletant malgré cette course effrénée: le golden retriever noir. Ténébreux, hautain, follement égocentrique aussi, il garde au fond de lui, bien dissimulé, ce caractère affectif si propre à ceux de sa race. Mais, admirablement, il l'a scellé sous des couches d'arrogance qu'il faudra briser à la sueur de ses bras.  
Quand à ce fameux furet des bois, il semble bien stupide, mais l'on vous dira qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Ne pas faire attention à cette première impression qui vous paralyse et vous enchevêtre dans une idée préconçue de cette humanité si diverse. Non, il faudra écouter et comprendre, car le furet n'est pas celui que l'on croit: vous devez sûrement ignorer, après tout, que les furet apprécient Sophocle ...  
Quant à la relation énigmatique qu'entretienne ces deux étranges spécimens, imaginez la relation entre rox et rouky, ou ce légendaire "comme chien et chat" ... Et bien, ici, c'est un peu "comme furet et golden retriever noir au poil brillant".

Et, maintenant, le caniche. Hargneux, ils se teignent toujours les poils. Mais vous les connaissez, ils sont les premiers à faire une dépression dès que leur nourriture n'est pas à température ambiante. Ils nourissent les psychologues, et les animaleries de luxe. Mais, non contents d'enrichir ce beau monde, ils offrent vanité, fierté et orgueil à leur maître qui les exhibera comme des oeuvres d'art. Mais aux yeux des autres, ce ne seront que des peintures de mauvais goût.  
Juste à côté de lui, du moins pas trop loin, lui jetant des regards dominateurs, le lévrier, racé, puissant, toujours classe ... Vraiment cool ce chien. Mais une confiance inébranlable en lui pourrait en déranger certains, tout comme son goût pour la chasse, et sa haine envers la conccurence. Leur si grande estime d'eux-même les poussera au devant de la scène, pour devenir l'icône fantsmatique de tous ses confrères. Puisqu'à se croire si puissant, on oublierait les règles de la basse-cour.

Il y'a un coq aussi. Mais n'imaginez pas, s'il vous plaît, le grand oiseau criant le retour de la Lumière dans sa robe de chambre cousue de plumes aux reflets rougeoyants, rougeoyant comme sa crête fièrement posée sur sa tête altière. Non, notre coq n'était pas un gars de la douce campagne, mais de la bruyante ville. Debrouillard, sans foi, ampathie inexistante, émotions annihilées par les années de béton, seul le désir de s'en sortir pousse ses muscles toujours à leur maximum. On pourrait penser que son passé l'aurait rendu humble et sage, mais son bec arroguant, ses yeux perçants et ses ailes moqueuses traduisent la rancune ancrée dans son coeur de volaille. Rancune envers les gens. Rancune envers la vie. Cette vie qui a toujours abandonnée son corps bâti de plumes et cimenté de gloire et de luxure. Tels sont les coqs de villes, petits, chants plus forts que leur muscles et à la quête éternelle de l'admiration de l'autre. Et cette cour servira de terrain de jeu à ses expériences sociologiques. Observer l'échelle des classes pour la monter, pas à pas ...

Commencez-vous à saisir le concept ?

Derrière il y a un couple pour le moins original, enfin un couple, non. Disons plutôt qu'ils sont sensés être de la même famille ... Le chat et la mouette, vous conaissez ce dessin animé ... Maman mouette se fait prendre au piège et meurt asphyxiée, mais juste avant elle confie son oeuf au Chat qui lui promet de ne pas le manger. Le félin doit apprendre à cette mouette qui se prend pour un chat qu'elle peut voler.  
Mais dans notre histoire, ce n'est pas le cas: c'est la mouette qui hait le chat et le chat qui se recroqueville dans son coin parce qu'il est terrifié. Peut-être parce que les rôles sont inversés et que la mouette ne veut pas l'aide du chaton timide, pour se libérer de sa cage de fer et de ses illusions.

Et puis, vous n'avez pas encore remarqué le paresseux, dans un coin, suspendu à son palmier.  
Cet éternel endormi a juste un problème, une épine comme qui dirait plantée dans le pied. Il a marché sur le porc-épic. C'était par hasard: assez anodin, n'est ce pas ? Le paresseux qui tombe de sa branche et qui frôle l'empalement sur le porc-épic qui somnolait sournoisement en dessous. Résultat, maintenant, entre eux, c'est à la vie à la mort, rend moi mes épines, et toi enlève-les moi. Ils sont si stupides. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, au porc-épic, si personne n'arrive à lui retirer ces horribles dards. Ils ont beau être là pour le protéger, il faut aussi avouer qu'ils l'isolent.

Enfin bref. Je pense que, là, vous avez presque saisi le principe.

Dans ce troupeau étrange, reclu, le fragile escargot cheminant péniblement sur son infini parcours, observe de ses antennes amorphes les rites et les moeurs de tout ce bestiaire- mais de loin cependant ! Car sa coquille, rempart contre les siens, est si fragile qu'une parole la briserait. Prêt à se rétracter au moindre souffle, pour infime qu'il soit. Sécurité. Doux cocon tissé par sa propre chair.  
Et, à quelques décimètres, soigneusement enfermé dans sa prison physique, la chenille n'attend que son envol. Elle n'attend que ces ailes qui la feront se fondre parmi les autres.

Et puis il y a aussi le putois, avec des yeux bien marqués au noir. L'ennui, est que, malheureusement, comme ailleurs, les préjugés envers ses bestioles puantes sont encore très répendus. Et la difficulté à se faire sa place dans cette société conservatrice n'est pas des moindres ...

Ce n'est pas tout ? Il y en a encore combiens des comme ça ?  
Plein, vous répondrais-je. Après tout, nous sommes des milliards.

-

Nous le savons tous, plus ou moins consciemment, mais le monde est un immense zoo.  
Un parc plein de cages, de barrières, avec des visiteurs qui jugent et qui préfèrent toujours à l'âne le tigre ou la panthère.  
C'est un monde sans pitié, et cette histoire n'est pas celle des beaux félins aux courbes si délicates, ni celle d'un redoutable prédateur affamé.  
C'est celle d'une réalité où règne la loi du plus fort_._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Et voilà, prologue en ligne ! des reviews ????_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Mais revenons quelques instant plus tôt, à la conjoncture de tout ces petits destins ..._

-

Un grand blond courrait à en perdre l'haleine.

"Naruto, dépêches-toi !"

Il accéléra, mais sa vision brouillée par l'effort l'empêcha d'apercevoir le vélo rose qui fonçait candidement vers lui. Leur rencontre se traduisit par un fabuleux fracas métallique et une explosion de ...rose. Cahiers roses, stylos roses, mascara rose, agenda rose, mP3 rose, tête rose (ah ça c'est la conductrice du dangereux deux roues), bref, du rose tapissait tout le trottoir. Mais la cycliste était une dure: il lui avait suffit de quelques secondes pour ranger la rue de ses effets personnels et fourrer la maximum d'élégance que cet instant de grande honte le lui permettait. Elle releva son vélo en injuriant le jeune blond qui semblait ne s'être toujours pas remis du choc et fixait le béton en dodelinnant la tête. Son sac Gucci rose calé sur ses frêles épaules (hé oui ! Gucci ne fait pas que du noir), elle pédala rageusement le plus loin possible de la scène, handicapée par ses talons Miu Miu.  
Lorsque que Naruto se reconnecta avec le monde extérieur, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas vu le visage de l'inconnue et que celle-ci n'était déjà plus qu'une vague silhouette rose au lointain.  
Immédiatement, le blondinet remarqua une forme contrastant étrangement avec le béton: un portable rose bonbon.

"Waaah, ça c'est un portable de fille ! Hé regarde Sas'ke, c'est un Hello Kitty avec des touches incrustées en quartz rose, c'est leur dernier modèle.  
-Je te conseille de vendre le portable sur eBay, la fille n'a même pas vu qu'elle l'a perdu, et je ne pense pas que tu la reverras un jour. Quitte à le garder, autant se faire du fric. Et je ne pense pas que « discussion vitale sur les nouvelles marques de cellulaire » soit une riche excuse quant à notre retard devant le surveillant, et de plus, le jour de la rentrée.  
-Hé, décoince mec ! Suffit de courir plus vite, répondit-il astucieusement.  
-Et éviter les vélos aussi, murmura le ténébreux brun pour lui-même.

Et ils reprirent leur course effrénée alourdis par un nouvel objet qui s'avèrerait plus lourd de conséquence que prévu ...

-

Un grand jour pour nous tous: la rentrée.  
Quoiqu'on en dise; la première impression est celle qui vous tatouera pour le restant de votre vie. Alors le grand manège commence: les grandes marques, les grands airs... pour de grands effets, tout, absolument tout est permis.  
Et c'est là qu'on observe alors deux catégories bien distinctes.  
La première: les personnes banales, effacées, sans intérêt particulier, ne cherchant pas à se démarquer de la masse tout en croyant que ça arrivera par miracle grâce à un coup de pouce du Saint Esprit; ceux qui rien qu'au substantif « école » entendent leur estomac crier de terreur, leurs jambes partir en courant et leur salive s'évaporer. Ce n'est pas de leur faute, **Ils** leur font peur. **Ils** décident de leur avenir, du moins de leur intégrité sociale pour les prochaines années de leur vie. **Ils** décident de leur pourrir l'existence à coups de regards dédaigneux ou de les accepter dans l'**E**lite.  
Mais **Ils**, c'est qui ? Ce sont les **A**utres. Ces êtres intouchables, fantasmés, jalousés, commérés, adulés. Les rois du campus. De la poubelle, de l'entrée jusqu'au fin fond du bois des fumeurs.  
Chaque année, c'est la même chose: ils n'ont pas à forcer pour atteindre ce grade. Ils entrent en retard, un « pardon » nonchalant. Des regards inquisiteurs en leur direction. Des cheveux toujours impeccables. LA pose décontract' mais j'en fais juste ce qu'il faut. Le rienàfoutrisme du monde qui les entoure. Des yeux hypnotisés braqués sur eux. Bref, un charisme maitrisé à la perfection.  
Et ça, Ino Yamanaka l'avait bien acquis.

Un casque audio négligemment posé autour de son cou, ses Lucky Strike et son Itouch dans son sac Longchamp bleu comme ses yeux; l'adolescente sortit de sa grande maison en traînant les pieds afin de rayer au maximum le marbre italien qui tapissait le pavillon d'entrée.  
Septième fois qu'elle changeait d'établissement scolaire depuis le primaire, mais nous n'allons pas nous étendre sur le pourquoi du comment. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était d'une humeur massacrante qui contrastait avec sa silhouette plus que fragile.  
_Je vais __**encore**__ devoir me refaire tout mon Facebook. 'chier ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre de me refaire des amis chaque année, moi._  
L'avantage de toujours devoir perdre ses amis à la fin de chaque année scolaire : on apprend très vite à s'en refaire.  
Quinze minutes après son départ en passant par la case métro et tabac-presse, la grande blonde arriva enfin devant son nouveau lycée.  
_Imposant, la porte d'entrée en fer forgé a de la gueule. Ah ! y'a une forêt, bon signe ça... Mais ils ont toujours pas ouvert, 'chier !_  
Et elle commença à diagnostiquer la foule de plus en plus massive. Oui, diagnostiquer était le mot le plus approprié : enregistrer les immunisés aux maladies infectieuses, remarquer ceux en voie de guérison ou soignable et bannir les incurables.  
La première tâche à accomplir pour créer un réseau digne de son nom.

La pauvre masse grouillante de cafard avait encore beaucoup à faire pour paraître présentable aux yeux d'Ino Yamanaka. Et mieux vaut paraître présentable pour quand le Jugement dernier sonnera, non ?

-

Une masse grouillante. Les métros en vomissent des tonnes. Des centaines de masses composées chacune de milliers de petites fourmis. Toutes les mêmes.  
Et il vous faudra sans doute beaucoup de patience pour dénicher une en particulier.  
C'est comme trouver Charlie en gros; sauf qu'il s'apelle Tenten et qu'elle ne s'habille pas en costume de bagnard.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, cette fourmi là n'était pas l'exception qui confirmait la règle: elle aimait sa foule, et tenait à y rester.  
Il y avait peu de cafards ce jour-ci dans son compartiment, alors Tenten préféra mettre ses écouteurs plutôt que d'essayer de décrypter les gens par rapport à leur manières, sachaznt déjà qu'un "Ta mère la pute!" ne signifiait pas forcément que cette personne n'écoutait pas du DeBussy. Non, Tenten était beaucoup plus fine que cela et son seule véritable loisir en dehors de son ordinateur, ses codes sources et ses bricolages de caméra miniature (une Veronica Mars croisée à une Abby) était bel et bien de décortiquer le comportement de ses pairs en société.  
Bref, elle arrive à sa station et se prépare déjà à subir l'indifférence de ses inconnus de futurs camarades d'école. Ne pas s'attendre à un seul regard compréhensif, ni même à de la pitié. Ne pas s'attendre à recevoir mais du coup, pas à donner non plus.  
Et ça, ça l'arrangeait bien, car se meler aux autres et faire des efforts de civilités ne faisait pas partit de ses objectifs, proches ou lointains.  
De toute façon, elle les fera payer un jour, alors autants qu'Ils en profitent autant qu'Ils le peuvent. C'est ce qu'une adolescente torturée se répète à longueur de journée.  
Et pourtant ce mutisme qui la ronge, celui dont elle accuse les autres, ne viendrait-il pas finalement que d'elle même?  
Pas très logique pour 149 de Q.I...  
Elle sortit de la bouche de métro et de l'air frais fouetta son visage. Elle avala un bon bol d'oxygène comme pour compenser sa rituelle demi-heure souterraine.  
Deux minutes après avoir arpenté les rues de la grande ville, elle aperçut enfin son nouveau lycée : d'un style classique mélangé à l'architecture contemporaine intemporelle, on se trouvait dans un brassage d'époques vraiment déconcertant. Et placée derrirère la grille principale une blonde aux yeux azur que notre dernière ne connaissait pas encore, inspectait tout les nouveaux venus comme un vautour qui chercherait une proie faible.  
Tsss, juste une blonde pop' qui fait ses repérages.  
Cependant, malgré la certaine pitié, ou du moins l'incompréhension quant au système de classes sociales inspirée directement des USA reprit par des blondes telles que cette fille, la brune passa devant elle la tête basse.

Tenten Ibuya, grandes pensées, petites actions.

Avez-vous déjà vu un rhinocéros contrarié ? Ce grand animal peut, dans des élans de folles violences, foncer aveuglément sur n'importe quel objet volumineux qu'il prendra pour l'irritant qui a osé le déranger, et ce jusqu'a épuisement total.  
Alors qu'un rhinocéros saccageait le 4x4 de riches touristes partis en vacances safari au Kenya, au même moment, Sabaku No Temari saccageait sa chambre de princesse à coup de clavier de Mac bien placé.  
"Mais bordel ! (_la touche E meurt sous les coups_), où est ce putain de mascara à la con ?! (_Alt et Pomme décèdent main dans la main_)"  
Cette forte fille ne semblait à cet instant plus si fille que ça. Les traits déformés par ses habituelles sautes d'humeur, elle était bien loin de la Temari au visage d'angelot : rond et lumineux entouré d'une masse de cheveux qui ferait frémir Amy Winehouse.  
Elle s'arrêta cependant un instant afin de souffler un peu car le saccage de chambre est fort en émotion pour une amatrice de cette discipline. Soudain, dans une lueur de lucidité, alors que le clavier numérique avait presque entièrement sauté et que la touche Tab pendouillait lamentablement au clavier, elle stoppa net --- et fonça tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bains.

"Gaara ! brailla-t-elle. Ouvre tout de suite cette porte ou je la défonce et toi avec !"

Un rire étouffé venant de l'autre côté de cette porte fit enrager Temari de plus belle.

"Hé, cool sister. Je termine juste de me mettre du crayon.  
-Gaara !  
-Une petiiite minuuute.  
-Bordel, ouvre cette porte !  
-Oui oui, j'aaarrive."

Et alors que la sister s'étranglait dans un cri de rage aux trémolos très réalistes, la porte s'ouvrait lentement sur un petit roux hilare.

"C'est qui le problème sister, t'as encore perdu ta brosse à cheveux ?"

Temari le poussa violement de l'encadrement de la salle de bain pour se ruer vers les étagères croulantes de cosmétiques. Lorsque sa main tremblante attrapa un mascara à peine refermé, son sang ne fit même pas un tour.

"T'as touché à mon mascara Yves Saint Laurent ?! hurla-t-elle en sa direction."

Mais le petit roux aux yeux encrés connaissait bien sa soeur. Anticipant le plaquage digne de Chabal, il se rua dans l'escalier et commençait déjà à s'enfuir avec ses valises.

"Ouais, c'est ça ! Cours sale tapette ! lança Temari vers l'escalier."  
Une voix lointaine lui répondit que « _tapette _» n'était pas une insulte, surtout si le destinataire de cette remarque peu ouverte était déjà une tapette et était fier d'en être, et qu'elle devrait faire gaffe à ce qu'elle disait.

"Et tu vas me faire quoi, hein ? Tes petits copains vont clouer un poulet égorgé à la porte de ma chambre ? jeta-t-elle fière de sa répartie.  
-Non, je dirais juste au nouveau bahut que je serais ton sale gothique gay de jumeau, rétorqua-t-il, tout aussi fier de sa remarque."

Les petites embrouilles du matin...  
Gaara avait déjà fuit dans le métro pour arriver à la gare que Temari retrouvait enfin son gloss Bourgeois et s'installait dans un taxi en direction de la même gare.

-

Etouffant un bâillement, qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, Shikamaru Nara entra dans la station de train. Après un rapide coup d'œil aux horaires, il se dirigea sur le quai cinq et s'adossa à un mur avant de sortir son briquet pour allumer la cigarette qu'il avait calé entre ses lèvres. Il n'aimait pas ça, fumer, il détestait la fumée qui le faisait tousser, ce goût âpre qui asséchait la gorge, mais c'était l'une des seules choses qu'il avait trouvé pour se détendre lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas s'allonger sur l'herbe et tranquillement observer le ciel.  
Une blonde fit alors son entrée, le frôlant imperceptiblement, mais shootant pratiquement dans ses affaires, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'en faire tomber la moitié. Elle ne se retourna pas, ni pour s'excuser, ni pour ramasser ce qu'elle avait fait tomber.  
Il réunit son matériel et fourra le tout en désordre dans le sac de toile avant d'apostropher l'adolescente dont il trouvait l'attitude particulièrement déplacée.

"Eh ! Toi ! Ca va, pas trop gênée ?! commença-t-il."

La jeune fille, choquée, non, plutôt offusquée, scandalisée, froissée qu'un inconnu ait pu lui répondre à elle, décida de se revenir vers le garçon afin de lui apprendre à s'écraser et de ne pas pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère si son PDG de père lui foutait un procès pour offense à la personne.  
Alors afin que son action soit des plus magistrales, elle se retourna en un élégant tourbillon de rat d'opéra et marcha la tête haute et offusquée en sa direction. Cependant sa démarche de mannequin se trouva tout d'un coup fort compromise quand ses plateformes de douze centimètres rencontrèrent un déodorant Axe précédemment tombé du sac du jeune homme.  
Déséquilibrée, ses tentatives de brassage d'air avec ses mains manucurées afin de retrouver sa stabilité (ou essayer de voler comme un oiseau, on ne saura jamais) empirèrent la situation et elle chuta dans la voie ferrée. Les passants se mirent à crier. Mais personne ne se décidait à l'aider à remonter.  
Envahi par un amer sentiment de culpabilité, Shikamaru, dans un accès d'héroïsme, se posta près du bord et sauta pour rejoindre l'adolescente qui s'était blessée.  
Les cris de la foule redoublèrent.

"Accroches-toi à moi."

Il passa le bras de la blonde autour de ses épaules avant de la traîner jusqu'au bord du quai.  
La sonnerie caractéristique d'une arrivée de train retentit.

"Appuie-toi sur moi pour monter."

Elle hocha la tête, puis s'appuyant en grimaçant de douleur sur les mains du brun, elle réussit à se hisser sur le quai.  
Soudain, une bonne dose d'adrénaline fouetta Shikamaru et lui rappela où il se trouvait. Les bruits de frein désespérés du train et ses phares inondant de lumière le jeune homme, les cris lâches de la foule. Une gare en émoi.  
_Ca serait trop con de mourir pour cette gosse de riche !_  
Il se précipita et escalada précipitamment une partie de la distance qui le séparait du béton.  
La blonde, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, lui tendit la main; main à laquelle il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces.  
Les cailloux se mirent à trembler et le train frôla sa chemise à l'instant où il se retrouvait sain et sauf au milieu de l'attroupement venu admirer la scène digne d'un film d'action hollywoodien.

"Pauvre abruti ! T'es malade d'appeler les gens comme ça ! J'ai failli mourir ! J'te connais même pas connard !"

Bouche bée, il la vit se relever difficilement et monter dans le compartiment le plus proche.  
Il lui en même temps les inscriptions de son déodorant : _Axe, plus t'en mets, plus t'en as! _  
"Ouais, bein j'en ai eu ... et plein la gueule, murmura-t-il à lui-même."

Il se redressa à son tour et croisa le regard amusé d'un passant roux, sans sourcils et aux yeux entourés d'une épaisse couche de khôl. Et avec un tatouage noir sur le front. Presque le look gothic lolita si ce n'avait été un garçon.  
Ne lui prêtant pas attention, il grimpa dans un compartiment différent de celui de l'adolescente et décida d'oublier l'incident.  
Des filles comme elle, il y en avait des tonnes. Et puis, il ne la reverrait jamais, alors à quoi bon se vexer...

Sur le quai, les passants se dispersèrent, ayant déjà oublié ce presque déplorable accident. Partagés entre le regret de ne pas avoir assisté à un bain de sang et la consolation de ne pas avoir leur train retardé.  
Quant au roux, il sourit et s'assit en face de Shikamaru qui ne leva pourtant pas les yeux vers lui à un seul instant, plongé dans un profond sommeil.

-

Neji Hyuga était considéré comme froid, inaccessible. Mais aussi comme un génie particulièrement agréable à admirer.  
C'était pourquoi sa cousine lui vouait une admiration sans bornes puisqu'il représentait tout ce qu'elle n'était pas: quelqu'un. Il avait une consistance et, lorsque l'on parlait de lui, les gens s'animaient.  
Elle, ce n'était qu'un fantôme qui, sitôt qu'on l'avait apperçu, disparaissait des mémoires. Invisible, totalement invisible. Si timide, si renfermée que s'affirmer ou aligner deux mots cohérents devant autrui lui semblait impossible. Et réverrer son cousin avec autant d'intensité ne l'aidait pas à passer à autre chose.  
Son désir le plus cher ? Qu'enfin, une seule et unique fois, il lui adresse la parole. Un son lui suffirait, un seul regard même. Mais, comme conditionné, jamais il ne la regardait, ou, lorsque ses yeux se posait sur elle, ils semblaient de pas la voir.  
Quant à son existence, elle l'avait d'ores et déjà vouée à un but inaccessible: qu'entre elle et Neji, il y ait une relation au moins amicale. Son rêve était d'établir un lien fraternel.  
Paradoxalement, elle n'y croyait pas trop et préférait éviter d'y penser, de peur de créer un espoir qui disparaîtrait trop violemment. Ce qui était étrange si l'on considérait que les toutes les bases de sa vie étaient déjà illusoires.  
Mais Hinata Hyuga croyait dur comme fer qu'elle réussirait à approcher de son idole. Et c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose en laquelle elle croyait.

L'adulé était parfaitement conscient de cette sorte de vénération que lui vouait sa cousine. Pour des raisons bien personnelles, il n'avait jamais voulu accorder à sa cadette de quelque mois la moindre attention. A vrai dire, il la haïssait cordialement. Mais pour ménager un minimum de suspens, nous ne nous attarderons pas sur les raisons profondes de cette haine.  
Le grand Neji Hyuga, le fils d'un des avocats les plus réputés du monde, arriva discrètement. En réalité, il avait fait le trajet dans la porsche noire de son père, garée plus loin, mais cet énigmatique personnage n'avait jamais tenu à se faire remarquer. Il aimait vivre dans l'ombre. Et tout manipuler.  
Un chemise d'Henri Holland, unique création de cet unique créateur, ouverte au col et nonchalemment couverte par une veste noire Hermes mettait en valeur un corps parfaitement dessiné. Ses longs cheveux noirs attaché dans son dos semblaient être des fils de soie et ses yeux presque violets semblaient lire en vous.  
Chacun des regards posés sur lui était envouté: il dégageait cette élégante simplicité que rares sont ceux à posséder et qui captivait toutes sortes de public. A la fois le centre du monde et l'invisibilité même, il promettait de nourrir les rumeurs grâce à cette aura de mystère qu'il dégageait inconsciement.  
Même les plus grands ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le dévisager avec respect et, à peine arrivé devant l'immense portail en fer, il devenait le favori immédiat de l'arène (la reine aussi...). Les paris se préparaient à pleuvoir et les adolescent le voyait déjà comme leur futur roi.  
Ignorant magistralement ceux qui tentait de lui adresser la parole, il s'adossa à un mur que plusieurs futurs étudiants avait déjà déserté, soucieux de laisser la nouvelle idole seule.  
Une silhouette féminine, au long cheveux blond sourit en coin tout en hochant la tête. Ce protagonniste laissait entrevoir une personnalité vraiment très, très interessante ...

-

Un casque noir, une Harley Davinson, une cravate défaite et des converses rouges rouges, seules marques de couleur. La coolattitude même quand on sème des flics pour grillade de feu rouge. Kiba Inuzuka est un jeune homme simple à décrire: il a connu le pire, il veut le meilleur. Ascension sociale est son crédo et mentholés sont ses cigarettes.

-

Une personne toute jeune, toute candide, toute pure, mais toute moche ... vous pensez que ça n'existe pas ?  
Faux. Il s'appele Lee Rock, il aime le vert et c'est un green peacien.

Il adorait la nature: du cloporte au tigre blanc albinos du Bengale des montagnes du Nord enneigées de l'Afrique du Sud en passant par l'être humain, même si celui-ci ne le lui rendait pas de la même façon.  
Il fallait reconnaître que c'était un personnage assez excentrique. Entre sa passion pour des sortes de vêtement moulants (verts, de surcroit) qui accentuaient son physique pour le moins original (euphémisme) et sa coupe au bol abbeïsque, il avait du mal à s'insérer dans la société. Heureusement pour lui, il l'ignorait. Pour lui, c'était: "tout le monde copains", et, bien entendu, il s'incluait dans le lot. C'était la vie en rose revisitée par les teletubbies.  
Il respirait la joie de vivre, heureux à longueur de journée et possédait un merveilleux appareil auditif qui lui épargnait les moqueries que les autres se plaisaient à échanger dans son dos.  
"Moi tout les matins, je vais au pays des Bisounours avec la voiture de Oui-Oui".  
L'intégralité de sa vie.

Lee arriva à l'internat avec son habituel entrain, celui qui faisait se tourner les regards vers sa silhouette moulée par le tissu. Un slim blanc, presque transparent, contrastait avec un col roulé vert flashy, ceinturé d'orange fluo, qui mettait en relief un torse étonnement aguichant. Distribuant des sourires spécial blancheur à tous ceux dont il croisait le regard, il ne remarqua pas le rebord du trottoir sur lequel il buta pitoyablement avant de s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol.

"Aie! Non, je n'ai rien les amis, vous inquiétez pas!"

Les rires moqueurs des élèves s'élevèrent tout autour. Se relevant rapidement et ignorant innocemment tous les éléments pertubateurs de son monde de conte de fée, il se remit à dévoiler l'intégralité de ses dents éclatantes dans des élans d'insouciance à l'état pur.  
Et, quelques mètres plus loin, une blonde aux yeux bleus se ravisa et modifia le diagnostique de l'infortuné adolescent:  
_Moche, stupide, gamin, aucun goût vestimentaire, ridicule.  
Ne jamais l'approcher. Compromettant._

-

Et tandis que l'essaim se rassemblait progressivement autour de la ruche, le signal fut lancé et les portes s'ouvrirent.  
Les insignifiants insectes devinrent les fauves affamés.  
Et le Roi serait le plus impitoyable des lions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Laissez un max de reviews s'il vous plaît !!! ^^_


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Tous les protagonnistes de cette histoire étaient réunis devant le portail ... tous ?  
Non ! Une silhouette féminine à quelques mètres de là finissait de se refaire une beauté après avoir pédalé pendant plus d'un quart d'heure.  
Epoussetant sa jupe plissée, essayant de défroisser sa chemise blanche, recoiffant ses longs et lisses cheveux roses, et arrangeant le maquillage du moindre de ses pores, Sakura Haruno se préparait à faire sa magistrale entrée dans son futur royaume.  
Remettant de l'ordre dans son sac Gucci et dissimulant son vélo qu'elle jugeait innaproprié à son statut, elle s'avança d'un pas sûr et conquérant vers le nouveau lycée.

Prétentieuse, uniquement préoccupée par son apparence, Sakura Haruno était l'incarnation du stéréotype de la forte poitrine pleurnichant au moindre cassage d'ongle finemment manucuré. Même si sous sa teinture outrageuse se cachait une couleur naturellement brune.  
Elle était de cette classe de personnage dont on se demande pourquoi ils sont sans cesse entourés d'amis alors qu'il sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus détestable.  
Fille unique, elle avait l'habitude d'être le centre du monde et ne pouvait concevoir que ça ne soit pas le cas, même dans ses pires cauchemards.  
En compensation d'avoir un cerveau orienté seulement vers sa petite personne, l'adolescente, il fallait bien le reconnaître, était dotée d'un physique pour le moins attirant. De lumineux yeux verts éclairaient un visage fin, un petit nez pointu, et des lèvres fines. Sa silhouette sans défauts et sa peau claire mais fraiche étaient bien entretenues par une boulimie quotidienne et de bonnes doses de maquillage, mais son sourire factice et sa petite frimousse dissuadaient les soupçonneux de trop creuser la question et de découvrir ses secrets.

Elle arriva donc devant ce fameux portail à l'instant même où il commençait à s'ouvrir.  
Si l'on y réfléchit bien, cet actionnement de deux battants destinés à laisser un passage suffisant à environ cinq cents adolescents excités est une image remarquablement symbolique. On pourait comparer celà à une entrée au paradis, ou en enfer. Tout dépend qui, de l'ange ou du démon, prédomine dans les gènes.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Ino Yamanaka assistait à l'entrée provocante de la jeune fille. Elle jaugea les regards avides des garçons qui s'écartaient sur son passage, les yeux brillants des filles qui n'aurait à cet instant que rêvé de lui ressembler et, qui, en même temps, la haïssait de toutes les surpasser.  
Son analyse fut rapidement faite. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à connaître le prénom de la nouvelle arrivante qui serait la première de son cercle d'intouchables. Peu importait son caractère, aisemment devinable derrière ses airs arrogants, il la lui fallait.  
Fendant la foule à sa rencontre, elle s'approcha suffisement d'elle pour ne pas la perdre de vue.  
Lorsque les battants de fer forgés eurent totalement libéré le passage, l'ensemble de la foule se précipita sur les listes d'affichage afin de lever le voile sur le mystère de leur répartition et afin de repérer les futurs camarades.  
Ino n'eut aucun mal à se frayer un passage parmi les lycéens et dénicha plutôt rapidement son nom écrit en petites lettres avec sa date de naissance et les options qu'elle avait choisie sous l'inscription:  
_"Seconde 5; professeur principal: Gaï Maïto"_

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto ..."

Un touffe blonde cherchait frénétiquement son nom dans les listes en le répétant à voix haute. Plutôt mignon, il lui plut immédiatement. Elle fut ravie de découvrir que le garçon était dans la même classe qu'elle.  
Elle lui fit un petit signe de main l'invitant à la rejoindre. Celui-ci, émoustillé s'approcha rapidement.

"Tu es là, lui souffla-t-elle."

Elle lui désigna la liste, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sautiller sur place et lui faire crier à un visage inconnu:

"Hey ! Sas'ke ! On est dans la même classe !"

Ino, un peu habituée à ce genre de physique ravageur n'écquarquilla pas les yeux, mais elle fut incroyablement surprise par la beautée ténébreuse du nouveau venu.  
Elle se construisit immédiatement son image de femme fatale en modifiant quelques détails de son expression. De jolies fossettes se creusèrent dans ses joues, ses sourcils s'arquèrent dans un adorable sourire et, sans devenir vulgaire, elle mit ses atouts un maximum en avant.

"Donc toi aussi tu es dans ma classe, sussura-t-elle au grand brun.  
-Et m'estimerais-je chanceux selon toi? retorqua t-il sensuellement en entrant dans le jeu de l'adolescente.  
-Avec moi, tu auras tout pour être le plus chanceux de tout les mecs de ce lycée, assura-t-elle avec un ton qui faisait froid dans le dos.  
-C'est ce qu'on verra, finit-il dans un demi-sourire qui plissa ses yeux sombres."

Et la blonde s'en alla se perdre dans la masse de ses sujets, plutôt contente d'elle.  
Il ne restait de son passage qu'une fragrance florale dans les airs.

"Hé Sas'ke, t'as une touche, t'as une touche ! Hé, hé serieux ! Franchement Good Game mec, t'assures !  
-Du calme. Je pense que c'était plus une entrée diplomatique visant à appater ses confrères via un éventail alléchant de proposition ce qui permettrait facilement de centraliser ses meilleurs secteurs avec les meilleurs associés. Simple, mais souvent efficace.  
-Arrête mec, je sais que tu fais option SES mais c'est pas une raison pour métaphoriser la vie avec ton économie et tes stratégies genre logique et tout, lanca Naruto d'un ton boudeur.  
-Tu as tort Naruto. La vie, c'est très logique. Une partie d'echecs avec des règles intransigeantes... une sorte de guerre pour le pouvoir ... pour la ... domination, murmura le grand brun.  
-Euh ... ouais, ouais, acquiesça, pas très convaincu, l'interlocuteur surpris."

-

A l'entrée, Shikamaru observa ses nouveaux confrères se masser devant les listes et décida d'attendre un peu que le passage se dégage pour observer les alentours. De l'exterieur, déjà, le prestigieux établissement semblait immense, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que celà donnerait à l'intérieur, alors autant commencer à graver le plan du domaine dans sa mémoire extraordinaire.  
Il retourna au portail en fer qu'il avait précedemment franchi et jeta un oeil au panorama qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'apprécier.  
Il se trouvait au sommet des sept immenses marches qui consituaient l'escalier qui menait à l'imposante entrée et dominait la rue bondée. Une grande statue, qu'il aurait pourtant du dominer aux vues de sa hauteur, lui cachait un peu la vue. Placée au milieu de l'espace qui creusait les escaliers, elle représentait sûrement une figure célèbre, mais,le garçon ne s'en rapellait plus et il était du mauvais côté pour pouvoir la reconnaître. Derrière, au bas des marches donc, un grand rond point, ovale, sur lequel six fontaine crachaient des jets d'eaux spectaculaires, permettaient de réguler la circulation. A sa droite, un peu caché, un parking accueuillait motos et vélo grâce à un système relativement sécurisant pour les propriétaires. A gauche, ce n'était qu'un petit coin tranquille et ombragé qui devait offrir une fraicheur non refusée les jours d'été.  
La symétrie de l'endroit n'était pas exacte, mais c'était une belle entrée pour un lycée, il fallait le reconnaître. Les multiples bosquets taillés donnaient du charme à cette petite place pourtant totalement immergée dans la ville. Une sorte de mur d'enceinte rafiné, au même motifs et dans la même matière que le portail délimitait adroitement le territoire des nouveaux étudiants. Territoire qui contrastait hautement avec les buildings, MacDos et sorties de métros qui entouraient l'établissement.  
Shikamaru tira une dernière bouffée de la cigarette vanillinée qu'il avait sortie de son paquet il y a quelques minutes, la jeta sous son pieds et l'écrasa avec du pied avec son habituelle nonchalance; avant de se retourner et de constater à son plus grand déplaisir qu'il y avait toujours autant de monde -si ce n'est plus- devant les listes.  
Il jeta un oeil à un écriteau qui indiquait les horaires des cérémonies d'ouvertures pour chaque niveau et constata que la sienne était dans dix minutes. Son choix fut rapidement fait. Il reviendrait prendre conaissance de sa classe après. Il commença tout de suite à se diriger vers la salle de spectacle en suivant les flèche qui montraient le chemin. Il progressa le long d'une immense allée très sympathique à regarder, mais qui perdait beaucoup de son charme lorsque l'on se rendait compte qu'il fallait cinq minutes à pied pour la parcourir.  
Le bâtiment qui se trouvait derrière était d'une architecture originale. Il semblait y avoir deux sortes de petites ailes sur les côté et le style ancien symbolisés par des colonnes était agréablement agencé à des couleurs modernes qui se mariaient parfaitement avec l'environnement végétal du lycée-internat.  
Gravissant les quelques marches, Shikamaru ne put retenir un soupir de frustration. Lui qui avait espéré réduire son taux de marche en vivant à même l'établissement, il sentait qu'il serait vite, très vite déçu. Il passa la porte en même temps que plusieurs autres élèves et suivit le petit couloir, notant les deux salles qui se trouvaient sur ses côtés. Deux plaques sur les portes indiquaient "secrétariat" et, derrière, on pouvait constater que les excroissances exterieure étaient les escaliers latéraux qui permettaient de monter à l'étage supérieur.  
Shikamaru soupira une énième fois avant d'entrer de son habituel pas lent et traînant dans la salle de spectacle.  
Et, Temari, fulminante, comme à son habitude, entra sans trop regarder où elle marchait.  
Leur seconde rencontre de la journée fut encore plus explosive: entrechocage par derrière suivi d'un accrochage jean/talons.  
"TOI ? s'exclamèrent-ils, parfaitement à l'unisson.  
-Mais qu'ai-je donc fais pour que Dieu s'acharne autant sur moi? se lamenta Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Non mais c'est pas possible! J'ai cassé un miroir ou quoi ? Oh mon Dieu ... je vais me le taper pour sept ans, déduit Temari horrifiée.  
-Si je puis me permettre, je pense que c'est le Destin, lança jovialement un petit roux."

Un odieux grincement de micro stoppa leur célestes peines et réclammations. Une voix féminine réussit finallement à sortir des hauts parleurs sans qu'on la prenne pour des fréquences extraterrestres.

"Bonjour à tous. Je suis Tsunade, la vice-directrice de cet établissement. Vous devez savoir que la compétition est rude pour entrer dans cet internat renommé puisque vous avez sué sang et eau pour y arriver, mais vous n'avez pas idée de la pression qu'il vous faudra supporter pour rester dans la course. Le mot d'ordre des trois années qui vont venir sera "travail". Et "niveau médiocre" signifie renvoi."

Cette entrée en matière brutale désarçonna quelque uns des auditeurs qui se seraient plutôt attendus à un discours engageant, mais ce fut surtout la présence incroyable de la femme, qui semblait plutôt jeune, qui les glaça jusqu'au sang. Ses yeux, pourtant minuscules avec la distance, semblaient en effet être capable de vous foudroyer sur place au moindre battement de cil.

"Tout le temps de votre scolarité, nous serons presque comme une seconde famille pour vous, puisqu'en dehors des vacances vous ne pourrez pas voir vos proches, et vous vous rendrez vite compte qu'au fur et à mesure vous irez de moins en moins souvent leur rendre visite.  
L'autonomie est un concept qui attire les adolescent comme du miel attire les abeilles mais nombre d'entre-vous constaterons que vivre derrière les jupons des parents est beaucoup plus simple et bien moins contraignant."

Quelques sifflements outragés rétentirent dans les rangs, ce qui tira un sourire presque sadique à la vice directrice.

"Mais vous vous rendrez compte de tout celà en temps et en heure. Il ne me reste qu'à espérer pour vous que ce ne sera pas trop tard."

Elle toussota un bref instant puis se mit à sourire avec franchise.

"Bon, ça, c'est fait. Après la partie une, donc, rappel et présentation, attaquons la partie deux, votre année de seconde.  
Comme vous le savez tous, cette année est déterminante puisqu'à la fin vous déciderez de la filière que vous choisirez. C'est une année d'orientation, une année qui sera la dernière où vous travaillerez l'ensemble des matières de la façon la plus homogène possible. Vous devrez jouer vos atouts avec stratégie pour combler vos point faibles avec talent. Et ne perdez jamais de vue que vous êtes tous en compétition, même si, au final, aucune des actions de l'un d'entre vous ne pourra influencer réellement le cursus d'un autre."

Dans la salle, alors que quelque uns ne voyaient que la partie émmergée de l'iceberg contenue dans l'avertissement de Tsunade, les hyènes se mirent à ricaner silencieusement dans l'ombre. Parce que beaucoup conaissaient parfaitement la maxime: qui n'essaie rien, n'a rien. Et ils comptaient bien essayer.

"Partie trois, sorties. Nous organisons chaque année des voyages culturels, des sorties diverses et, certains week-end, nous accordons notre permissions à des projets que les délégués de classe que vous élirez proposeront. Nous reviendrons sur ce statut tout à l'heure. Nous tenons à être ouverts aux idées et il est rare que nous refusions une demande. Comme nos exigences sont plus élévées que celles de la plupart des autres établissements, nous savons qu'il faut parfois que les élèves se relâchent un peu et prennent du bon temps, sinon nous serions condamné à fermer à cause du taux de suicides dépressifs."

La vice-directrice laissa échapper un petit rire sardonique qui résonna longtemps dans le silence soudain de l'amphithéatre.

"Partie quatre, la discipline, fit-elle en fourrant le dernier mot de sous-entendus implicites. C'est une partie courte et simple. Deux avertissements de comportement, renvoi."

Certains écquarquillèrent les yeux puis se mirent à soupirer.

"Partie cinq, les professeurs."

Elle recula pour laisser place à quelques inconnus. L'un d'entre eux s'avança. Une clope éteinte coincée entre les lèvres, les cheveux coiffés aproximativement et un bouc mal rasé au menton, il dégageait une sorte d'impression de nonchalence.

"Je suis Asuma Sarutobi, coordinateur de niveau avec Kurenaï Yuhi. Je suis aussi le professeur principal de la seconde un et professeur de physique chimie. Je vous souhaite merde à tous."

Il recula laissant l'assemblée un peu déconfite. La femme qu'il avait désignée prit sa place. Brune, plutôt jolie, jeune et vêtue d'un tailleur noir et rouge de bonne facture, sa voix calme et posée constrasta étrangement avec le flegme de son predecesseur.

"Je suis donc Kurenaï Yuhi, je serais celle qui s'occupera de vous faire la visite de l'établissement, juste après. Je suis donc coordinatrice de niveau et professeur principale en seconde deux. J'enseigne l'anglais. J'espère que vous passerez trois bonnes années parmi nous et, pour ceux qui nous quitterons à la fin de cette année, que vous garderez un bon souvenir de votre séjour ici."

Derrière, un peu plus dans l'ombre, une autre personne attendait son tour. Mais Tsunade revint et reprit la parole.

"Je vous présente aussi votre éducateur, Kakashi Hatake."

Un homme jeune aux cheveux prématurément gris avec un masque chirurgical attaché sur le visage fit un bref salut de la main à l'assemblée. Sa tenue décontractée pour l'occasion n'échappa pas aux yeux avertis des nouveaux lycéens qui le classèrent immédiatement dans une catégorie d'âge proche de la leur et retenant qu'il saurait être facile à manipuler.

"Pour clore cette cérémonie d'ouverture, je vous souhaiterais bonne chance et donne rendez-vous au internes après la visite pour une réunion concernant leur statut particulier au sein du lycée. Pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu le temps de trouver leur nom sur les listes, ne vous inquietez pas, elles sont aussi affichées sur le bâtiment principal. Bonne visite et je vous souhaite de réussir votre année. Bonne installation à tous."

Elle sourit, et s'éloigna sous les appalaudissements rituels. La cohue commença à s'agiter et le calme se désintégra progressivement pour devenir un brouhaha assourdissant. Comme une foule d'adolescent, c'est à dire de manière totalement désordonnée, les environ trois-cent élèves quittèrent la salle de spectacle dans un fraccas démesuré.

-

"S'il vous plaît, par ici."

La jeune professeur d'anglais faisait signe en direction des nouveaux déchaînés, légerement effrayée de devoir faire une visite aussi longue à des jeunes aussi impatients.

"Nous allons commencer la visite. Tout d'abord il faut vous dire que certains lieux de cet établissements ont été classé patrimoine historique, de ce fait vous vous devrez de respecter plus encore notre magnifique espace de travail."

Quelques rires éraillés d'ados muants rappelèrent à Kurenaï que l'espoir faisait vivre. Et particulièrement les professeurs.

"S'il vous plaît, recommenca-t-elle d'une voix tremblante qui n'échappa pas aux nouveaux venus."

_Mais pourquoi moi? Pourquoi ils ne me respectent pas? Ils sont à peine sortis du berceau qu'ils mordent déjà toutes les figures adultes de leurs vies. On dirait des hyènes, tous à ricaner en troupeaux. J'aurais jamais du être prof! Ils vont finir par me poignarder comme aux infos, ils rieront au moindre de mes mots sans jamais que je sache pourquoi. Eux et leurs rires assassins, les chuchotements amusés, les "délires" et leurs bouches qui se déforment en rictus moqueurs. J'aurais jamais du quitter l'Ecosse, je... mais merde, reprends toi! Ce ne sont que des gamins, des gamins...ouais, des gamins, hein?_

"Ca suffit, je... je... je vais me facher!"

A sa surprise, les élèves se reprirent et la regardèrent en silence. Mouais, à mettre sur le compte de l'intimidation du premier jour d'école.

"Bon, s'il vous plaît, je vais débuter la visite. D'ici vous pouvez voir le laboratoire, le grand batîment moderne aux baies vitrées et teintées pour plus de calme. Nous possédons les microscopes éléctroniques les plus performants de la capitale et de nombreux ordinateurs. De l'autre côté, après ce pont historique qui, par ailleurs, a servi à l'indépendance de notre pays, vous apercevez le toit du batîment des internes avec une salle de bain par chambre, et pour tout ceux qui ont le vertige vous pouvez voir que ce pont en pierre tient avec plus de trois cent personnes dessus, haha!"

Toujours ce silence pesant.

"Bon, euh, en suivant ce chemin, vous atteindrez la caféteria à deux étages, deux-cent places et une terasse avec vue sur le fleuve.

-Putain, c'est quoi c't'agent immobilier là? Elle veut nous vendre le bahut ou quoi?  
-Ouais pire."

_Oh mon Dieu, ça y'est, ça a commencé. Déjà les rituelles moqueries! Mais qu'ai-je mal fait? Je vais pas tenir longtemps, je le sens. On dirait qu'ils se fichent que j'entende ou pas!_

"Bon, s'il vous plaît, maintenant pour les demi-pensionnaires vous pouvez repartir chez vous après avoir vu M. dans la salle de grande assemblée pour les dernières signatures. Euh voilà, c'est enfin fini, conclua-t-elle avec soulagement."

Et Kurenaï repartit aussi rapidement et discrètement qu'à son arrivée.

_-------------------------------_

_Des reviews ???_


	4. Chapter 3

**Schoolfic**

Sasuke/Naruto/Lee/Sakura/Kiba

Ino/Hinata/Temari/Shikamaru/...+OCs  
Tout Public  
Schoolfic/Romance/Friendship/General

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

_Mince, il y'a des gens devant moi, je ne peux plus voir Neji. Il faudrait juste qu'ils se poussent un tout petit peu. Juste un peu, je veux retourner à côté de lui. Si la rousse se décalait un tout petit peu, je pourrai passer. Juste un peu pour pas la déranger, ça va l'embêter. Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire? Je vais me perdre si je ne suis pas avec lui, mais faut pas déranger les gens, on m'a toujours appris ca. Ou alors le garçon à côté d'elle, s'il reculait légerement, je parviendrai à me frayer un chemin. Mais comment je vais rattraper le retard? A chaque seconde il est un peu plus loin, Neji reviens ! Je ne vais pas les bousculer, ca ne se fait pas. Et si je courais? On me prendrais pour quoi moi ? Il y'a trop d'inconnus autour de moi, c'est dangereux. Il faut que je revienne auprès de Neji. La fille revient vers la gauche, c'est le moment Hina ! Si tu arrives à passer entre eux, tu pourras rejoindre ton cousin !_

Une petite brune se fraya un passage entre deux grands élèves en lancant des "pardons" muets et des coups de coude involontaires.

"J'avais cru que... que je t'avais perdu, balbutia-t-elle timidement."

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant besoin de lui? se questionna soudainement Hinata. Il me parle jamais. C'est comme si je n'existais pas à ses yeux. Ou si, mais seulement en tant que boulet à jamais accroché à ses chevilles par devoir fraternel. Je ne suis qu'une sangsue finalement: accrochée aux humains par l'instinct de survie. Mais je voudrais tellement être libre et indépendante ! Ca serait cool que je n'ai plus besoin d'eux, mais j'y peux rien, Neji c'est... tout pour moi! L'être que je ne serais jamais, lui adulé, moi oubliée. Il est classe, c'est un génie, il fera SciencesPo, et alors moi je ne serais rien._

"Désiriez-vous ma photo? lanca Neji Hyuuga au troupeau de jeunes filles qui l'entouraient."

La remarque, censée être blessante se révéla chargée de charisme incontrôlé à l'encontre des nouvelles groupies.

"Ouiiiiiiii! répondirent en choeur les demoiselles -qui par ailleurs battaient de leurs cils chargés de mascara plus vite qu'un colibri en train de battre des ailes."

_Je suis las de ces pouffiasses en chaleur. Elles sont collantes et remplies d'espoirs. Elles imaginent que j'assouvirais leurs fantasmes et ramasserait leurs stylos Hello Kitty malencontreusement tombés en classe, se lamenta-t-il, exédé. Ou que je viendrais de nul part les aider à ramasser leurs affaires en bordel qu'elles auraient aussi malencontreusement fait tomber dans le couloir des casiers. Pathétique. Tellement américain. Ironie du sort, l'une d'entre elles porte un T-shirt "Yes we can". Connaît-elle seulement le programme politique d'Obama? Tiens, une autre a un débardeur où on peut lire "Sauvez le Tibet" de Ben.  
Ben, quel connard ce mec, on sort une phrase sujet verbe complément platonique qu'on colle sur un fond noir, on le met en vente dans tous les supermarchés et les librairies du coin, et on se retrouve sacrément célèbre avec un anus en or massif. _

"Vous ne l'aurez point, rétorqua le brun d'une voix claquante."

Les demoiselles, à cette réponse se calmèrent soudainement et se dispersèrent comme par magie vers un autre brun aux yeux ténebreux.

_Je parie qu'elle sait même pas où se situe le Tibet ..._

-

Ino était repartie à la chasse. Il fallait qu'elle déniche la barbie et s'en fasse une alliée avant que d'autres lui mette le grappin dessus. Un faire-valoir intellectuel n'est jamais de trop. C'est pourquoi, en jouant un peu de son charme, elle réussit à s'approcher de l'espionnée en écartant les prédateurs masculins qui lui tournait autour alors que tous prennaient place dans l'amphithéatre.  
Naturellement, elle engagea la conversation.

-

Pour la seconde fois, Tsunade s'avança, testa les fréquences sonores du micro et commença son discours à l'attention, cette fois-ci, de ceux qui vivrait à même l'établissement.

"Mademoiselle Yuhi vous a montré tout à l'heure, de loin, un pont et le toit de l'internat, qui n'est pas visible entièrement depuis ce côté-ci du terrain. Vous devez savoir qu'il vous faudra compter un temps de marche plutôt long pour vous rendre à l'internat."

La salle fut parcourue de murmures étonnés.

"Il y a plusieurs raisons à cet éloignement. La première étant que, bien que logés et nourris sur place, vous ne devez pas avoir d'avantages sur les élèves venus de l'extérieur, la seconde explication est que celà vous permettra d'entretenir votre forme physique et vous empêchera de vous couper totalement du reste de la société pour ceux que celà aurait pu tenter."

Là, ce fut plutôt un sorte d'incompréhension qui s'empara des lycéens. La dernière des raisons était floue, assez étrange. M'enfin, bon, comme certains le pensaient, le principal, c'est qu'on ait compris l'idée générale.  
Et ils l'avaient bel et bien comprise: non contents de les faire payer une fortune, ils allaient les faire souffrir et prendre du plaisir à le faire.

"Réveil 7h00, début des cours, 8h25 vous avez trois quart d'heures pour vous préparer, et trois quart d'heure pour vous rendre au bâtiment. On préfère prévoir large, normalement, vous devez mettre beaucoup moins. Tout retard sera sanctionné. Le repas du soir est de 7h30 à 8h30 et l'extinction des feux est à 10h00 pour les secondes. "

Quelques soupirs résignés se répendirent dans les rangs.

"Chaque chambre possède de deux à quatre lits ainsi qu'une salle de bain avec douches et lavabos. Après l'extinction des feux, des surveillants patrouilleront dans les couloirs pour vérifier que toutes les lumières sont éteintes et que vous dormez en silence. Il est donc inutile de tenter de passer outre le règlement."

Elle fit une petite pause et reprit.

"Vous pouvez sortir durant la pause de midi manger en ville, vous pouvez sortir le soir, mais vous devez valider votre retour avant 9h30 -chacun de vous aura un badge à son nom à cet effet. Ce badge vous servira aussi pour le self.  
Pour le week-end, à moins d'avoir une autorisation spéciale, vous devez dormir aux dortoirs comme les autres jours de la semaine. Le couvre feu est à 10h30 mais vous pouvez sortir plus facilement en journée. Toutefois n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas en vacances, même si nous vous laissons une relative liberté, et qu'un manque de travail évident sera sanctionné."

Elle leur sourit sadiquement avant de continuer.

"Oh ! Et les chambres qui ont déjà été réparties, pas la peine de faire des demandes. Elles seront refusées. Et vos valises vous attendent à l'extérieur."

Cette annonce souleva bon nombre de protestations, mais rien n'y fit, elles furent ignorées platoniquement par la grande blonde à forte poitrine qui avait présidé la réunion d'informations.  
Et, à nouveau, comme un troupeau qui n'avait pas encore de chien de berger, les élèves sortirent en masse de l'amphithéâtre. C'est à dire dans un chaos indescriptible.

-

Tenten avait suivit le groupe d'adolescents plus exités que des puces à l'idée de dormir dans des chambres communes avec lassitude. La comédie avait à peine commencée que ça la gonflait déjà.

_A défaut d'avoir des voitures, ils crânent avec leurs valises.  
Des noires classiques, des rouges coupées sport, des bleues urbaines, des vertes écologiques, des roses barbie, des jaunes de courses, des marrons tout terrain...  
Un joyeux melting-pot entassé sur les graviers blancs et ensoleillés du lycée. Les bagages attendent leur maîtres ! Mais pas besoin de portiers pour annoncer l'arrivée des nobles, j'arrive très bien à deviner quel objet appartient à quelle personne, c'est un autre de mes passe-temps.  
Tenez, les valises fushia Vuitton, elle appartient forcément à la fille en rose et à la démarche de prédatrice. Bon, ok avec la chromatologie, c'est facile.  
Le sac sport couleur chocolat, c'est le petit nerveux au slim baggy qui jette des regards partout pour voir si on s'intéresse à lui.  
Je pourrais encore vous en dire pas mal mais là je dois chercher mes propres affaires. De grandes valises rectangulaires bleu marine sobres et sans marque. Invisibles, banales et sans intêret, comme moi._

"Euh, tu saurais où sont les chambres ? demanda timidement Tenten à la première personne devant elle.  
-C'est pas écrit "guide touristique" sur ma tronche! répondit brutalement la maîtresse des valises Vuitton."

Cette dernière fière de sa remarque alla pouffer de rire avec une blonde aux yeux bleu stabilo qui devait apparement être sa nouvelle sistaah-for-liife.

"J'espère que la superficialité n'est pas contagieuse, marmona Tenten en tirant rageusement ses bagages hors de la cohue."

-

Le petit nerveux au slim baggy -Kiba Inuzuka- se degagea lui aussi de la formidable mêlée afin de mieux appercevoir son futur domaine. De la végétation partout, on se croirait perdu dans l'Amazonie.  
_Wooh le fleuve, y'a option rafting ici ou quoi ? _  
Inconsciament, il murmurait les paroles du Roi Lion . "Je voudrais déjà être roi". *****  
_Cette chanson a été écrite pour moi._  
Et il étouffa un rire solitaire tout en se rapprochant d'un blond hyperactif qui lui apporterait sûrement les clés de son futur territoire.

-

Une fois toutes les valises emportées par leurs propriétaires, ces derniers marchèrent le long d'une allée bétonnée qui menait au pont. Les élèves l'avaient apperçu de loin mais lorsqu'ils furent dessus, ils comprirent à quel point ce monument était historique.  
Comment pouvait-il encore tenir debout ?  
Des immenses blocs de pierre au fond du fleuve, il y'en avait plus en dessous de l'eau qu'au dessus ! Ce qui fit prendre conscience aux adolescents du tournant mortel qu'allait prendre leur vie s'ils traversaient cette carcasse décrépie.

-

_Mais... mais ils veulent nous tuer ?! J'irais pas sur ce pont, allez vous faire foutre ! Hé mais attendez moi quand même. Bon, j'aurais eu une vie sympa, ce pont me tuera avant les cigarettes, ca sera rapide et sans douleur. Sans douleur ? Ouais, bon arrête tes films Kiki, I will survive !  
Houla, y'a une meuf qu'a l'air d'encore plus flipper que moi. Evidemment si on regarde par dessus faut pas s'étonner si on s'évanouit.  
Oh.  
Elle s'est vraiment évanouie ? ... j'y vais, j'y vais pas, j'y vais, j'y vais pas, je l'aide ? De toute façon y'a Naruto qui le fait là. Je l'aurais fait s'il avait pas été le plus rapide. Si, c'est vrai !  
Mais il lui fait quoi là, le con ? Il va la désarticuler à force de la secouer. La pauvre, elle va finir dans le coma si ça s'trouve. Ouais bon, elle s'est réveillée, mais c'est normal aussi, à force de lui gueuler "Ca va ?!" comme un malade alors que t'es sûre qu'elle peut pas répondre puisqu'elle est évanouie et même si elle était réveillée, ça se voit qu'elle va pas bien.  
Font chier ces gens avec leurs questions débiles.  
Pfff... y'a des CQR (Cons Qui Regardent) maintenant, je me la ferme parce que j'en fais partie alors...  
Vas y, pourquoi elle se barre comme ça là ? Ok, on remercie pas le sauveur, sympa pour lui._

"Hé Naruto, demanda Kiba, c'était quoi son problème?  
-J'en sais rien, j'ai pas compris ce qu'elle disait, c'est comme si y'avait pas l'option volume chez elle. Mais je crois qu'elle est cardiaque ou un truc du style.  
-Cardiaque alors que la chef nous a dis qu'on prendrai trois quarts d'heure par jour pour aller jusqu'aux dortoirs, putain la pauvre !  
-Carrément vieux ! Hé Sasu, ça fait quoi le sport quand on a des problèmes à son coeur ?  
-Si c'est une insuffisance du myocarde, alors il y'a diminution du débit cardiaque, l'organisme aura alors tendance à distribuer plus de sang au cerveau qu'aux muscles et cela cause des vasoconstrictions qui peuvent empêcher une endurance moyenne et une bonne distribution du sang dans des conditions d'effort ou de stress.  
-J'en connais un qui a Wiki sur son iPhone, dit Kiki en rigolant."

Ce qui ne fit pas rire Sasuke.  
Pas plus que d'habitude.

-

Sasuke jeta un regard hautain au petit prétentieux qui se trémoussait devant lui mais qui habitait un potentiel de popularité à en faire pâlir la fille aux cheveux roses qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler un certain souvenir.  
_On peut avoir le potentiel mais ne pas savoir l'utiliser._  
Pensa-t-il, plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.  
Il soupira, c'était vraiment long, heureusement qu'il y avait un sentier aménagé pour faciliter le trajet et empêcher ceux qui n'avaient pas le sens de l'orientation de se perdre comme des abrutis. Lui, il se rengorgeait souvent d'avoir un GPS implanté dans le cerveau.  
Après tout sa mémoire était la meilleure. En fait, **il** était le meilleur.

-

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, ils débouchèrent enfin sur une sorte de clairière qui sentait le déboisement à plein nez. Au milieu, fièrement, se dressait un édifice à l'architecture typiquement britannique. Des briques à mi-chemin entre le rouge et le saumon entouraient des balcons de calcaire sculpté. Superbes, deux colonnes soutennaient l'entrée. D'immenses fenêtres laissaient aux élèves le loisir d'admirer le confort qui les narguait à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.  
Composé de quatre étages, l'internat était réellement immense, autant en largeur qu'en hauteur et quelques élèves eurent une pensée écologique pour les arbres honteusement déracinés à leur profit. Mais aucun n'eut la folie de s'en plaindre.  
Le bâtiment était séparé en deux parties, puisque pas un seul des balcons (au nombre de six) ne passait par le milieu. Les esprits les plus intelligents supposèrent à juste titre qu'il devait y avoir une aile réservée au fille et une aile pour les garçons. Quant aux étages, la logique voulait que chacune des divisions ait le sien. Celui qui restait devait donc être commun, et aux vues des canapés, des machines à café et des distributeurs qui leurs souriaient derrières les grandes vitres, c'était le rez-de-chaussé.

Quelques professeurs bloquèrent les portes -noircies par les listes de chambrées- afin de les laisser ouverte et firent signe au troupeau d'entrer.  
Et ce fut ce qu'il fit.


	5. Chapter 4

****

Schoolfic

Sasuke/Naruto/Lee/Sakura/Kiba

Ino/Hinata/Temari/Shikamaru/...+OCs  
Tout Public  
Schoolfic/Romance/Friendship/General

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

La trentaine fraîchement acquise, un jeune homme au cheveux (paradoxalement) gris et un masque chirurgical, qui faisait se demander s'il n'était pas hypocondriaque ou simplement fan de Grey's Anatomy, s'approcha des féroces lionceaux.  
_J'aurais jamais du jouer cette partie de poker: je me serais pas retrouvé à annoncer la répartitions des chambres à des pré-ados hystériques ... _

"Hum, hum, votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Je serais votre éducateur pour toute l'année scolaire. En gros, celui qui signera vos heures de colle, qui vous grillera en train de fumer des pétards dans les toilettes, celui qui écrira le nom des profs absents au tableau. D'abord, on va se fixer une petite règle très rigolote et très injuste, oui oui, le monde est cruel: moi j'arrive en retard. Pas vous. Seconde règle encore plus rigolote, les chambres ne sont pas mixtes, par conséquent le premier garçon que je vois à se promener dans l'aile des filles, il se retrouve direct eunuque. Et dernière règle encore plus rigolote que même ta mère elle se fait pipi dessus: si vous arrachez un seul pétale des fleurs reposant sur ce mâagnifique parc, c'est vous que j'arrache, finit-il dans un trémolo très convaincant suivit d'un regard noir."

Les quelques élèves qui furent pris d'une envie de rire se calmèrent directement: on ne rigolait pas avec les fleurs.

"Bon, bon, bon, maintenant on attaque le truc moins rigolo. La répartition des chambres, lâcha-t-il dans un immense sourire destiné à faire passer la pilule bleue plus aisemment."

Bien évidemment, la fameuse pilule ne passe pas chez tout le monde puisque presque immédiatement des protestations s'élevèrent en même temps que des gloussements surexités.

-

"Hum, hum, honneur aux demoiselles:  
Chambre cent-trois: Haruno Sakura, Ibuya Tenten et Kinawa Tayuya."

La remarque fut ponctuée d'un soupir mental profond de la part de Tenten lorsqu'elle remarqua que la fille aux cheveux rose s'agitait en poussant de petits glapissements.  
La dernière occupante de la chambre, elle n'eut pas une réaction suffisement marquée pour être démasquée dans le flot des internes.

"Chambre cent-une: Ayo Karin, Yamanaka Ino et Akuma Matsuri."

La blonde aux yeux stabilo que l'adolescente avait remarquée plus tôt reprit les étranges sons qu'avait émis sa nouvelle amie, mais avec une fréquence en herz plus acceptable.

"Chambre quatre-vingt-douze: Hyuga Hinata et No Sabaku Temari, reprit l'homme au masque."

Aucun bruit.

-

_La suite de l'énumération des chambres féminines ne nous interessant pas, nous allons passer à l'aile des garçons sans s'attarder sur les nombreux personnage secondaires et les figurants._

-

"Chambre quarante-six: Uchiwa Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto et Akimichi Choji."

Un garçon blond poussa un cri victorieux à la façon des guerriers viking; s'en était à se demander s'il ne remerciait pas Thor lui-même dans une prière païenne. Un brun à ses côtés sembla accablé, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Le dernier garderait encore l'anonymat pour quelque temps.

"Chambre quarante-deux: Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba et Hyuga Neji."

Le petit nerveux au slim baggy s'agita et fut récompensé dans ses efforts par un signe de la main qui se voulait amical et un "coucou" d'un garçon aussi grâcieux qu'un telletubie exécutant la danse des cygnes. Grâce qui refroidit légèrement les ardeurs du premier.

"Chambre trente-neuf: Nara Shikamaru, No Sabuku Gaara, Ochiwara Saï et O'Connel Kyle.".

Tenten remarqua du coin de l'oeil un garçon qui, en un seul mouvement parfaitement coordonné, bailla de la main droite et empoigna sa valise de l'autre. Un minimum d'efforts pour un résultat productif. Un génie de l'économie d'énergie. En dehors de cet évènement totalement inintéressant, il n'y eut aucune manifestation notable concernant les futurs colocataires.

"Au fait, n'oubliez pas de vous laver les mains avant et après chaque repas **et** de vous brosser les dents. Si vous avez la grippe, je fournis les masques. On est jamais trop prudents, y'a déjà eu la grippe de la vache, du mouton, de l'espagnol, du poulet, et du porc, alors inutile d'en rajouter."

-

La même fille aux chignons se retrouva soudainement happée dans un orchestre de roulettes et d'imprimés Yves Saint Laurent, luttant pour ne pas ployer sous les coups de valises qui faisaient au moins le poids de leur propriétaires. Elle s'immobilisa un instant de stupeur et d'incompréhension puis compris soudainement.  
_Tout ce bazar pour choper le meilleur lit de la chambre, c'est totalement puéril.  
Mais très compréhensible. Bon, j'ai intêret à me bouger moi aussi si je ne veux pas dormir dans le placard d'Harry Potter._

Elle entra à coup de coudes et passa entre les deux colonnes qui soutenaient l'entrée et s'arrêta un moment pour admirer la cheminée.  
_C'est énooorme! On pourrait y faire cuire une vache tout en s'amménageant le coin salle à manger au même endroit. On dirait la salle des Gryffondors. Ouais, bon, faut pas traîner sinon Rusard va me tomber dessus._

Elle pouffa et béni l'absence complète d'humains dans le couloir, s'épargnant un grand moment de solitude.

Un escalier en marbre plus tard, Tenten arriva devant sa porte. On pouvait lire "103" sur la plaque d'acier et voir son reflet dans la poignée astiquée. Au moment de la tourner, elle entendit des glapissements aigus qu'elle ne tardait pas à reconnaître à plus de quelques centaines de mètres.  
_Oh non, la rose fuschia a déjà débarquée. Et qui c'est qui a le lit près de la fenêtre et à côté de la grande armoire ? Bravo, tu as gagné le droit de rejouer. Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour arriver avant tout le monde avec des chaussures de 15 centimètres ? J'ai le lit à côté de la salle de bains, c'est aussi pas mal._

"Pardon, pardon! Attention c'est très très très lourd, vite pardon, attention, oh désolé, louuuuurd!!"

Une mini-tornade bouscula Tenten et se déhancha afin de trouver son équilibre et chercher un lit où déposer touts les sacs qui entravaient son corps. Avant que Tenten n'ait pu dire quelque chose, elle déversa toutes ses affaires dans un vomi de couleurs sur le lit situé près de la salle de bains.  
Il ne restait donc plus que celui près de la porte entouré de papier peint qui se décollait.  
_S'ils ont assez de fric pour se faire la salle de réception de la reine d'Angleterre, ils auraient au moins pu mettre de la UHU sur les murs. Ouais, bah je pense pas qu'il y'ait moyen de discuter avec l'hyperactive et encore moins la Bratz. Y'a plus qu'à déballer les affaires et prier pour que la poupée ne prenne pas toute la place dans les armoires avec ses vêtements de créateurs._

"Eh, les... euh les, heu, filles ..., les interpella la fameuse "Bratz"."

**Traduction:** _My god, mais ce sont des "meufs" ça ?!_

"Je prends cette armoire et le côté gauche de l'autre grande."

**Traduction: **_Histoire que vous contaminiez pas mes fringues avec vos t-shirts Monoprix_

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle de bains et enchaîna.

"Je vais prendre le lavabo de droite aussi, vous pourrez vous partager l'autre."

_Calme Tenten, ca ne sert à rien de parler avec elle. C'est la gamine pourrie gâtée par excellence qui a deux poneys, quatre salles de bain et 200 euros de fringues dans chacun de ses dix milles tiroirs. Ah ! Et bien sûr une trampoline géant, une piscine et un jacuzzi. Je sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui balancer ses quatres vérités à la gueule._

"Hé Barbie, lanca une voix rauque et menacante, on est pas en territoire conquis ici, alors tu remballes tes vêtements et t'attends que j'ai choisi."

Tenten tourna la tête lentement vers la voix grave qui avait proféré la menace. Il lui sembla que son cou venait de se dévisser.  
Alleluïa ! Elle avait une alliée dans la lutte contre l'opression et la tyrannie. Ou du moins une collocataire qui adhérait au famaux adage: les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis.  
_Faut pas rêver ma jolie. Elle a dit "je" et d'après le timbre et le ton de sa voix, c'est pas ta future best-friend._  
Tenten faillit soupirer.  
_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je la déteste déjà la Bratz ? Je ne la connais même pas ... Elle est peut-être super sympa en fait. Pourquoi, dans les cerveaux des loosers ou semi-loosers, beauté et sociabilité -même sélective- sont synonymes de pouf ou de frimeurs ? Serait-ce en fait un rejet naturel, de l'auto-défense, un côté intinctif vestige de notre bestialité primaire ? Ou alors est-ce le fait de ne pas connaître ces adjectifs et ne pas pouvoir se qualifier avec qui nous rends hargneux ? Dans ce cas, notre incapacité à voir leur supériorité physique, et notre regrettable respect envers eux, prouverait que le monde humain possède lui aussi des sélections naturelles autrement nommées critères de beauté du concours Elite Mode 2009. Mais en concevant celà, les loosers, ou ratés corporels sont donc dans le droit de protester et de villipender contre ce qu'ils ne seront jamais: c'est l'instinct de survie tout à fait normal même si cette sélection naturelle aura raison de nous.  
On est totallement régi par le physique ... Mais ce n'est pas superficiel ni débile, c'est naturel. Bon ok y'a l'intelligence, mais ca sera toujours à la seconde place, voire moins. N'empêche que c'est grave injuuuste !_

"Tu me passes ton phône ?"

_Hein ? Elle me parle à moi ? Heu ... heu ..._

"S'il te plaît, fit, exaspérée, son interlocutrice."

Tenten prise au dépourvu bafouilla une réponse totalement incohérente et à peine audible.

"Ah euh oui, heu, pardon, euh tu veux quoi déjà ? Pardon. euh ...  
-Ton té-lé-pho-ne, articula-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel."

Tremblante et intimidée, la brune farfouilla dans ses poches et lui tendit l'objet désiré.  
L'adolescente poussa un soupir en guise remerciement.  
Tenten récupéra soudain ses facultés mentales et incendia psychiquement sa collocataire.  
_Nan mais j'y crois pas ! Pourquoi je lui ai donné ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Elle se prend vraiment pour la reine de son petit monde, celle-là ! "Ton té-lé-pho-ne", genre je suis une gamine de trois ans. Bonjour le "s'il te plaît" en plus ! Et puis on lui a pas appris à dire merci à cette péta-_

"Allô ma cheriiiiiiiie ... ouais c'est Saku', t'es dans qu'elle chambreeeeeuuu ? Hum, enregistre pas le numéro, c'est pas le mien, c'est celui de ... ouais, j'texpliquerais. Ouais nan, ça vaut pas la peine. Cent-une ? Bouge-pas, j'te rejoins. Allez kiss."

La Bratz attrapa son sac à main, le coinça dans son coude, poignet replié vers l'extérieur et se mit à trottiner vers la porte. Tenten faillit mourir tuée par son portable lorsqu'en s'arrêtant soudainement, la furie le lui envoya assez peu adroitement. Cette-dernière posa sa main vernie sur la poignée brillante et envoya valser la porte.  
Porte qui claqua contre le sommier du lit de la brune dans un "boum" mat qui fit résonner les montures métaliques dans un fraccas insupportable avant de revenir brutalement à sa place, claquant encore une fois en faisant trembler les gonds. Horrifiée devant ce concert atroce, la jeune fille aux chignons comprit pleinement l'ampleur de sa malchance. En plus d'avoir un lit entouré de papier peint moisi, elle avait le seul au monde a pouvoir imiter les percussions.

-

Saï Ochiwara traîna sa valise sur le dernier mètre. Il entra dans la chambre et posa sa valise sur le premier lit qu'il vit. Une pile monstre de vêtements en main, il balança l'ensemble dans un casier de l'armoire et appuya pour que ça rentre.

"Tu sais, le but c'est pas de faire imploser tes fringues, on a quartier libre jusqu'à demain matin.  
-Pardon, j'avais oublié qu'il me suffisait de claquer des doigts comme Mary Poppins pour que mes pantalons marchent d'eux mêmes et se plient poliment dans le tiroir, rétorqua-t-il ironiquement.  
-Hé, j'essaies juste de t'aider.  
-Il n'y a que Mary Poppins qui puisse m'aider, réponda-t-il gravement.  
-Ok, ca va être cool l'année avec toi, vieux. Y'a un bon feeling entre nous."

Saï ne répondit pas et ouvrit avec circonspection la porte de la salle de bains.

"Je prends le lavabo de gauche."

Il revint vers sa valise et la rangea en dessous de son lit d'un shoot précis. Puis il sauta sur son lit et commença à feuilleter un magazine sorti de nulle part.  
_"Madonna et Jesus Luz, couple trop mimi en croisière sur le bateau D&G !"  
Ah, elle a adopté un nouveau fils ? Mon Dieu non ! C'est son copain. Comment une quincagénaire avec un minimum d'estime de soi même pourrait sortir avec un homme qui a l'âge d'être le petit-ami de sa fille ? Ou même son père ?  
Et comment le Christ arrive à supporter quelqu'un d'aussi tiré ? Un jour la peau de Madona va craquer et hop toutes les rides ressortiront d'un coup, ha ha !  
En fait, chez les peoples, dans leurs couples, c'est toujours le plus riche et influent des deux qui est le plus moche.  
En gros, quand on sortira de cette école, à part ceux qui ont des bourses au moins la moitié d'entre nous sera le "moche" du couple à venir. Parce que ca s'applique aussi, mais bien moins puissament, dans la vie des personnes normales. Et si on a un salaire égal, c'est moche/moche et beau/belle.  
Tiens le mot "moche" n'a même pas de féminin ni de masculin. De toute façon si t'es laid, que tu sois un gars ou une meuf, ca change plus grand chose._  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. Ou peut-être de valise qui roule.  
_Putain, c'est quoi ce nain ?_  
Un garçon de petite taille mais respectable pénetra en souriant dans la chambre. On pouvait remarquer quelques détails marquants sur son visage: son maquillage, ses cheveux roux quasimment rouges en pétard, et son absence de sourcils.

"Salut les gars ! s'exclama le nouveau venu. Je prends le lit au dessus du tien, ça te gênes pas ?"

Saï ne répondit pas, le visage interrogatif.

"Héo? T'es ok?"

Saï se reprit soudainement.

"Tu t'es rasé les sourcils par opinion politique ou quoi ?"  
"Euh ... non. C'est juste ... euh ... plus joli ?"

Gaara, vous l'aurez deviné, déconcerté par cette question, grimpa rapidement l'échelle et commença à amménager son nid d'écureuil.  
_"C'est plus joli". Non mais n'importe quoi là ! Il a plus d'expressions, on dirait Michael Jackson. Amen d'ailleurs. Et puis quel mec normal se dessinerait des étoiles sur le front au khôl ? ................. Ah oui, __**ce**__ genre de mec. _

"Hé, vieux!  
-Quoi? répondit l'écureuil.  
-J'aime les filles.  
-Tu m'intéressais pas vraiment, tu sais.  
-Et moi? lança Mary Poppins de la salle de bains.  
-Toi non plus.  
-Ah c'est cool alors, moi c'est Kyle. Salut !"

Kyle était maintenant en face du lit de **ce **genre de mec et lui serra la main.

La porte grinça alors une dernière fois, laissant apparaître le dernier personnage du drame. Un genre de type dont on savait au premier coup d'oeil qu'il était ... neurasthénique ?  
Oui, c'est ça neurasthénique.  
D'abord, c'est le dernier qui arrive: ce qui implique forcément une conaissance profonde de la passivité. Quel adolescent normalement constitué perdrait sa chance d'avoir le meilleur lit ?  
Ensuite, il a cette attitude décontractée -trop décontractée-, mains dans les poches -de peur qu'elle se détache du corps ?-, valise coincée dans le coude, et une nuque incapable de supporter le poid de la tête, les épaules recourbées en prime.

" 'Lut, articula-t-il avec peine."

Troisième point. Même la flemme de faire des mots complets, juste la force de faire des monosyllabes.  
Alors, ouais, neurasthénique.  
D'ailleurs, sa coupe était particulièrement moche: la queue de cheval avec tout tiré en arrière, un bordel de boucles pas possible après l'élastique vert, c'est pas vraiment esthétique ... pourtant, il n'avait pas un visage particulièrement repoussant ...  
Il se dirigea d'un pas ... traînant, l'oeil morne et en soupirant au moins quatre fois vers le lit restant.  
_Ouh putain, le spriiiiiint qu'il vient de faire !_  
Puis Saï se désinteressa de tout ce petit monde pour replonger dans sa lecture people.

-

Et comme le dirait César, "_Alea Jacta Est_".


	6. Chapter 5

**Schoolfic**

Sasuke/Naruto/Lee/Sakura/Kiba

Ino/Hinata/Temari/Shikamaru/...+OCs  
Tout Public  
Schoolfic/Romance/Friendship/General

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

Sakura Haruno progressait énergiquement vers la chambre de sa toute nouvelle amie, poignet replié en arrière, les coudes en rythme avec le bassin.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle, peut-être sous le charme de ses superbes cheveux rose bonbons. Ou peut-être émerveillés devant la teinte menthe-à l'eau de ses yeux. Ou le velouté de sa peau parfumée à la pêche. Ou peut-être encore devant sa french manucure toute fraîche de la veille. Ou peut-être de sa silhouette sublime. Ou peut-être de son nez parfait. Ou encore sa bouche en coeur. A moins que ce ne soit son nouveau sac Kelly assorti à son carré Hemès....

Elle secoua sa crinière dans un fluide geste mêlant bestialité et glamour.

Elle prit conscience du regard jaloux d'une de ses futures propriétés prolétaires et se mordit la lèvre sensuellement avant de poser sa main grâcieuse sur la poignée de la porte. Elle la tourna sans frapper, passa la tête, prit sa respiration et cria dans un élan d'originalité absolue

"Coucou ma chériiiie !!"

La chérie en question se tourna vers elle, son visage illuminé d'avoir apperçu enfin une des représentantes de son espèce.

"Tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama encore Sakura."

Elle échangèrent un regard, et Ino se sentit obligée de préciser :

"Ca fait deux minutes qu'on s'est vues, lol."

Sakura se tourna vers les deux têtes inconnues qui les dévisageaient.

_Mon dieu, mais c'est pas humain ce mélange de couleur !! Comment on peut mettre du rose et du rouge ensemble ??? C'est carrément mieux de mettre que du rose !! Nan et puis elle se prend pour qui à porter des Ray-Bans ? Argh et puis le keffieh de l'autre, là ... c'est d'un vulgaire ! _

Ino, qui depuis était déjà en train de déballer ses affaires pour les montrer à sa nouvelle amie, croisa son air interrogatif.

"Ah oui, derrière c'est deux filles qui vont partager ma chambre.

-Ah ... okay, répondit l'interpellée en les jaugeant."

Et là, à la surprise générale de Sakura, la fille au Ray-Bans s'avança, l'air conquérant, et lui tendit main avec assurance.

"Moi c'est Karin Ayo. Candidate aux éléctions. Des délégués, bien sûr ... les présidentielles c'est pas pour tout de suite ..., termina-t-elle en étouffant un petit rire."

_Hein quoi, mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte cette conne ?_

Un peu désarçonnée, dubitative, distante et hautaine, Sakura serra brèvement la main de la brune.

Celle-dernière tourna ensuite les talons et revint à sa place initiale, c'est à dire près de l'autre fille et commença à accaparer son attention avec un discours sur la naissance du parti auquel elle avait adhéré.

Sakura détourna rapidement sa royale attention du discours de la future politicienne, dont la pauvre victime avait un triste air de bête piégée.

"Alors, ma chérie, t'as trouvé un mec à ton goût ?

-Nan laisse tomber, y en a la motié qui ont des bagues. Trop répulsif, répliqua Ino.

-Ah ouais, grave.

-Pire."

Elle échangèrent un sourire complice.

"Oh, quand je suis arrivée, je t'ai pas raconté. Y avait un putain de beau gosse, je l'ai abordé, tu vois ...

-Genre ?

-Bah genre _genre_, tu vois...

-Styyle !

-J'te jure !

-Tu me le présenteras ? fit-elle d'un ton chargé de sous-entendus.

-Laisse tomber, c'est la loi de la jungle ici."

-

Une sonnerie retentit, doublée de la voix de la directrice expliquant rapidement qu'à l'avenir, cette mélodie serait celle annonçant l'heure du repas.

La cohue se précipita alors dans les couloirs, guidée par l'insatiable appel du ventre, signe de ralliement de tout adolescent qui se respecte.

-

"J'aurais pas du me resservir trois fois, je vais exploser vieux.

-Sûrement, tout à l'heure: le riz constipe.

-Argh, arrête vieux, c'est gore ! répondit Naruto à moitié mort de rire.

-Non, c'est scientifique, rétorqua le grand brun, vêxé dans sa fierté d'érudit.

Alors que Sasuke entrait le premier dans la chambre, l'air outragé qu'on ait pu rendre ses propos aussi triviaux, et qu'un blond essayait de ne pas rire, afin d'empêcher une remontée de nourriture, ils se stoppèrent net et leurs yeux tentèrent d'interpréter l'impressionante mêlée de fils et d'écrans éparpillés sur tout le plancher.

"Mais, qu'est ce que c'est que ce ..., persifla le brun.

-"La faim est un nuage d'où il tombe une pluie de science et d'éloquence. La satiété est un autre nuage qui fait pleuvoir une pluie d'ignorance et de grossièreté." Tu sais, Platon avait raison. J'aurais pas du reprendre du riz."

Sasuke ignora magistralement son ami perdu dans des délires inaccessibles à son génie et tenta de trouver le responsable de cet amoncellement d'objets électroniques répendus dans un bazar monstre.

Il repéra une silhouette assez imposante dissimulée derrière l'amas de cartons.

La dite silhouette se retourna. Et lui offrit un épais sourire.

"Bonjour !"

Il lui tendit un main ouverte et potelée.

Sasuke l'observa, hautain et ne répondit pas à son geste.

"C'est toi qui ... ?"

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, avant de suivre le regard du ténébreux qui balayait la pièce dans une expression on ne peut plus explicite.

"Ah ! Ca ... t'inquiètes pas, je vais tout ranger, je déballe juste mes cartons."

Sasuke ne répondit pas et s'approcha de son lit, repoussant avec une grimace de presque dégoût et un mépris évident chaque fil qui se dressait sur son chemin.

-

Naruto finit par émerger de ses pensées "philosophiques", et remarqua -_enfin_- le massacre.

"Wow ! Wat-ve-hél-iz-vis-misse ? dans une pâle imitation de l'accent américain."

Le responsable écquarquilla les yeux.

"Hein ?"

Le Blond le dévisagea.

"C'est quoi tout ce bordel ?"

Le sourire épais, désolé, reparut sur les lèvres du garçon.

"Euh ... c'est euh ... tout le matos pour un 24 pouces. Là, c'est le microprocesseur Intel Core 2 Duo, et là, le disque dur 2To SATA , et là, la carte graphique Vidia GeForce GT450.

-Ouais, ça a l'air sympa. Sasuke ... ? On va se faire un basket ?

-Je te signale, Naruto, que de une, nous ne savons pas où se situent les terrains, de deux, ça ne sert à rien de sortir pour revenir dans un heure à cause du couvre feu, et de trois, tu est vraiment un abruti.

-Okay."

Naruto, vexé, se tut et imita son meilleur ami, s'allongeant sur son lit et s'emparant d'une revue de sport.

Pendant ce temps, le garçon que personne n'avait encore présenté continuait à assembler ses pièces, avant de finalement toutes les ranger dans un carton qu'il posa contre son sommier.

-

_Mais putain, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parle jamais ?_

"Mais putain, pourquoi est-ce que tu parles jamais ?"

Temari lanca un soupir désespéré en direction de la pauvre créature repliée dans le coin de la chambre. Une heure qu'elle monologuait en essayant vainement de communiquer. Mais la colocataire n'arrivait qu'à regarder son appareil photo dans les yeux.

"Question. T'arrives à soutenir le regard d'une vache ?

-Je... je... je n'ai jamais vu de vaches."

Temari baissa les yeux pour regarder son mobile. On pouvait y lire : "application chronomètre".

"T'as parlé deux secondes. Y'a des progrés mais tu fais toujours autant chier."

_Non mais elle a un problème cette fille. Je lui cracherais dessus et elle s'excuserait. Faut qu'elle s'impose !_

"Hé, t'as un problème, faut que tu t'imposes. Je te cracherais dessus, tu diras pardon, j'ai pas raison ?"

Temari sauta sur la moquette, ses chaussettes Pucca amortissant sa lourde chute.

"Tu vois, moi je suis libre et cool et belle. Je dis ce que je pense et je pense ce que je dis. Je me fous des autres. Fais comme moi, j'te jure, lanca-elle tout en mettant un morceau d'appareil photo en équilibre sur sa main.

-Euh... attention, c'est... c'est fragile, c'est pour les objectifs macro, répondit Hinata rouge de honte de déranger sa colocataire alors absorbée dans son jeu d'équilibre.

-Hein, quoi ? Oh merde ! jura Temari lorsque le truc électronique de photo se disloqua d'une hauteur d'un mètre soixante-neuf."

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bains avec un peignoir piqué dans un hotel de luxe.

"Bon, ben je vais prendre ma douche. Tu m'excuseras si y'a plus d'eau chaude mais j'ai la peau très fragile. Ah et ton truc cassé là, j't'en rachèterais un, je suis riche."

La porte claqua laissant le chaton désespéré et son regard fixé sur l'objet détruit, espérant sûrement que celui-ci ne soit pas l'incarnation de son futur si elle restait en collocation avec cette furie.

Car elle n'ignorait pas que les fourmis finissaient trop souvent par être écrasée.

-

La nuit passa comme toute autre nuit.

Avec son lot d'insomnies, de rêves, de cauchemards et de somnambulisme.

Le réveil, lui, fut peut-être un peu différent. D'habitude, il y avait un objet que l'on pouvait éteindre, et certains se rendormaient ensuite. Mais, là, ce fut _elle_ qui apparut; se faufilant entre chaque oreiller, chaque draps, chaque boule Quies. Mais pas vraiment. Elle était impalpable; et même que Superman il aurait pas pu lutter contre elle. Elle rebondissait de mur en murs et on ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Arme de destruction massive détruisant les oreilles adolescentes et leurs rêves psychédéliques, elle continua inexorablement sa quête sans merci ...

Et cette atroce stridence sur laquelle on n'avait aucun pouvoir et qui condamnait les plus paresseux à se lever quand même était ... la sonnerie de l'école.

Et accesoirement, aussi, celle du réveil des internes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Schoolfic**

Sasuke/Naruto/Lee/Sakura/Kiba

Ino/Hinata/Temari/Shikamaru/...+OCs  
Tout Public  
Schoolfic/Romance/Friendship/General

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

**

* * *

  
**

Ha ! Le doux cocon tendre de la couette amoureusement réchauffé par nos petits corps assoupis. Le réveil vaporeux et insouciant de l'adolescent optimiste. Une nouvelle journée, plus enthousiasmante que celle d'hier et moins captivante que celle de demain ! Les nouvelles rencontres, les nouvelles idées ; tout ce qui construit, lego après lego, parpaing après parpaing, l'individualité et les valeurs morales du futur adulte. Et puis l'enivrante sensation de liberté de celui qui se lève tôt ! L'odeur de la rosée pudibonde, celle de la nuit passée !

Lee sautilla d'un pas aérien de son lit en direction de l'interrupteur.

"Débout là-dedans ! On se réveille les copains."

Même sa voix avait la frêle résonance des chants des volatiles déployant leurs ailes après la pluie fraiche douchant la forêt de ses acidités polluées.

On entendit seulement un râle étouffé provenant d'un oreiller, puis un cri de désespoir déchirant lorsque Lee commença à faire « jour-nuit » toutes les demi-secondes en, pressant l'interrupteur.

Une silhouette impassible se glissa derrière Lee avec la discrétion du félin et débrancha d'un coup sec la prise de la lampe devenue clignotante. Et la silhouette plongea ses yeux gris-nacre dans ceux de Lee. Un regard particulièrement vide mais d'une intensité paralysante.

Lee lâcha l'interrupteur et s'enfuit en pleurant dans la salle de bains.

-

L'autre ado, celui aux cris d'agonie, se détacha péniblement de son lit, les draps le suivant, en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis il se planta devant la silhouette aux yeux vides et lui lança en baillant.

"Faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais ça.

-Parles quand tu as quelque chose d'utile à dire, fut la seule réplique de son interlocuteur."

Le type se rendit vers l'armoire et choisit une chemise avec un pull en V et une cravate.

"Tiens c'est marrant, tu t'habilles comme les types de Poudlard, même uniforme ... si on cherche bien, lança Kiba."

Tentative matinale de contact social avec un colocataire à l'apparence tyrannique.

"Qu'est ce que tu ne saisis pas dans le mot **utile** ? répondit de dos le mec d'une voix claquante."

_Ok, y'a vraiment rien à espérer de ce con, je me douche vite fait et je quitte ces mecs tarés ! Non mais sérieux, entre le nazi et Claude François, j'ai vraiment pas eu de chance._

_Ca aurait été tellement plus cool avec Naruto, un débile mais qui est marrant __**lui**__._

Kiba ruminait ses pensées tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Il tourna la poignée mais ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle résiste se prit soudainement la porte dans la tête.

"Putain ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Claude François, sors de cette douche !"

Pour toute réponse, il entendit des reniflements de nez et un sanglot étouffé.

"Non ! Je veux pas, l'autre est méchant avec moi ! Je boude jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse."

_Ho bordel, statistiquement j'avais plus de chance de mourir écrasé par une météorite que de me taper des colocataires fou-dangereux… putain comment je déteste les pourcentages !_

"Ecoute ... euuuh ... Mec, tenta Kiba, voyant que derrière lui, le facho ne bougeait pas, une expression insuportablement inexpressive plantée sur le visage."

_Okay, selon les pourcentages, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il s'excuse. Pas le genre. Raaaaahhhhh vraiment, stats à la con ! _

"Dis ... euh ... Lee ... euuuh ... t'es sûr que tu veux pas ouvrir ?

- Je boude jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse ! répéta comme un gosse colérique l'adolescent."

Kiba sentait sérieusement son sang bouillir dans ses veines, et se mit à fixer la porte en chien de faïence.

_Est-ce qu'on peut fixer une porte en chien de faïence ?_

Un larmoiement de l'autre côté de la porte lui fit serrer les dents.

"Lee ... si tu sors pas à trois, je vais m'énerver ! gronda Kiba, imitant à la perfection son père lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il s'était fait tatoué l'épaule."

Ce souvenir lui rappela qu'il avait faillit le faire sur ses joues, mais le motif aurait été trop banal et le remplir trop douloureux ... quoiqu'opter pour un coq n'avait pas forcément été la solution la moins aisée ... Bref. Lee était toujours dans cette saleté de salle de bain.

"1 ..."

Pas un bruit.

"2 .."

Fin des pleurs.

"2 ... et demi ..."

La poignée qui tourne.

"2 ... trois quart ..."

Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Lee tout penaud.

"Merci, grogna Kiba."

S'engouffrant dans la salle de bain, il jeta un regard mauvais à Neji, dont il devinait le regard ... toujours aussi vide.

-

Karin traînait du pas, son univers était un brouillard dans lequel pas une forme reconnaissable n'était discernable. Elle tanguait, comme ballottée par des vagues invisibles, rentrait dans les murs, dans les gens, même l'air semblait lui opposer une farouche résistance.

Son esprit torturé ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, une chose qu'elle savait devoir atteindre pour ne pas sombrer dans les abysses, ne pas sombrer dans les flots.

Cette chose était liquide, foncée, dégageait un fumet appétissant, particulièrement odorant, en fait, et disséminait au goût, une sorte de fourmillement sur toute la surface de la langue. Trop fort, trop noir, il agressait parfois le larynx, mais même ainsi, c'était un délice.

Apercevant la salle où les internes s'étaient rassemblés pour le petit déjeuner, elle fut prise d'une sorte de petite étincelle de vie et trouva la force d'accélérer un peu le pas. Ignorant les deux personnes qui bouscula et qu'elle serait bien en mal de décrire, n'ayant pas discerné leurs traits, elle se jeta sur la machine et appuya sur le bouton "sans sucre".

Un verre en plastique se détacha de l'amalgame et se plaça sous le robinet, avant que celui-ci commence à le remplir d'un lac hypnotisant. Les reflets des lampes pendant au plafond miroitèrent dans le lac ébène et, fascinée, avec douceur et respect, elle rapprocha le gobelet de ses lèvres.

Le café humidifia le bout de sa langue et glissa tout droit vers le fond de sa gorge, avant de chuter avec délectation beaucoup plus bas où elle ne pourrait plus sentir son odeur parfumée.

S'éloignant de la machine, laissant place aux autre naufragés de matin, elle se dénicha une table, où seule, elle pourrait accomplir son rituel sacré.

Les couleurs, les traits apparaissaient progressivement autour d'elle, et le brouhaha ambiant finit par gagner ses oreilles. Une personne lambda aurait sûrement préféré le calme, mais habituée des débats passionnés, de l'agitation du public, les voix et les foules étaient son atmosphère préférée.

Lorsque la dernière goutte du breuvage passa sa gorge, elle se leva et se mit en quête de la poubelle, avant de se diriger vers le buffet afin de consommer un petit déjeuner acceptable. Elle repéra une tête connue dans la foule: Sakura.

Trottinant jusqu'à la touffe de cheveux rose bonbon, elle écarta de son passage, alternant les demandes polies et le recours à la force, les quelques obstacles qui l'empêchait de rejoindre son but.

"Salut !"

Pas de réponse.

"Salut !"

Lentement, la tête de l'adolescente pivota vers Karin.

"Qui t'es toi ?"

Karin recula, théâtralement, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan spirituel par une voix aigüe derrière elle.

"Sakuraaaa !"

Karin soupira, ni dupe, ni stupide, et rendit son attention toute entière aux diverses variétés de céréales exposées.

-

"Hé man, attends moi ! Me laisse pas avec le mec qui lit Gala !"

Nara Shikamaru se retourna mollement en direction de la voix qui venait de crier son nom, les mains dans les poches et les yeux dans le brouillard. Il s'arrêta en lâchant un bâillement puis attendit sans animation que la voix se présente à ses yeux.

"T'es qui déjà ?"

Le petit roux sourit, confus et un peu étonné.

"Gaara, je suis dans la même chambre que toi, man. Je suis le frère de la fille que t'as malheureusement sauvé hier à la gare. T'es vraiment pas doué, tu sais !

- Euh…désolé d'avoir sauvé ta sœur, hasarda Shikamaru."

Et c'est en voyant Gaara que notre protagoniste découvrit que le déterminisme n'existait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Sinon ce Gaara, ayant grandi aux côtés de cette **chose** qui était sa sœur, par le principe de causalité, serait devenu lui aussi une **chose**. Or, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas ...

_En fait, c'est qu'une invention de nobles et de politiciens pour que le peuple accepte que les fils prennent la place des pères. __Martine Aubry … Jacques Delors, Prescott Bush … Jeb Bush … Georges Bush, Jean Sarkozy … __Nicolas Sarkozy, Gérard Depardieu … Guillaume Depardieu … Julie Depardieu, Serge Gainsbourg … Charlotte Gainsbourg._

_Et on peut pas dire qu'ils aient tous le niveau de leurs papas._

_Ouais, le déterminisme, c'est vraiment que des conneries … sauf peut-être en matière de pute-attitude. Ouais, là, c'est du transmissible à mort ..._

"Donc on est dans la même classe ? Viens, on fait un groupe Facebook "Pour que Temari meurt frappé par les CRS dans une grève de la SNCF". T'étais où avant ? T'as une copine ? T'as reparlé à ma sœur ?

- Oui. Non. Je sais pas. Non. Non.

- Tu sais, elle a pété le talon de ses Manolos préférés à ce moment, quand elle a trébuché sur ton déo. Juste mé-mo-rable man ! Maintenant elle va devoir supplier les parents de lui en racheter, finit le roux en riant.

-C'est cool. "

Ils passaient dorénavant sur l'imposant pont en pierre et Shikamaru ne renonçait toujours pas à son attitude nonchalante, contrastant étrangement avec l'hyperactivité de l'adolescent qu'il devinait à 99% gay. Mais, à vrai dire, comme pour quasiment tout ... Shikamaru s'en foutait royalement.

-

Après avoir marché pendant au moins trois heures, Temari se demanda un instant si ses pieds n'avaient pas tout simplement disparus sous la boue. Marcher avec des talons aiguille de dix centimètres sur la terre fraîchement trempée pour ne pas esquinter ses Manolos avec le gravier des chemins tracés n'était pas forcément une excellente idée, aussi, mais elle ne perdait malgré tout pas sa grâce naturelle.

"J'y crois pas ... c'est encore loin ? demanda-t-elle, excédée.

-J-je… ne sais p-pas, commença timidement Hinata.

- Ha ouais, j'avais oublié que t'étais **inutile**. Tu sais, si t'avais eu l'option GPS, tu te serais peut-être fait des amis.

- M-merci, dit-t-elle.

- Non mais t'es né avec un chromosome unique ou quoi ? Je viens de te casser et tu me remercies, t'es vraiment …désespérante, rétorqua-t-elle avec colère.

- Désolée, répondit-t-elle franchement effrayée par la hargne que Temari avait mise dans ses mots.

-Et pourquoi tu traînes à côté de moi là aussi ?cracha-t-elle du haut de ses talons.

-Mon –cousin…Neji-sama est d-déjà parti.

-Hein ?! Attends, attends, attends ma… chérie, commença Temari avec un sourire serré en lui retenant le poignet. T'as bien dit « Neji » c'est ça ? Oh-my-god… t'es la cousine du beau gosse !"

Temari força l'arrêt d'Hinata et mit ses mains sur ses hanches tête vers le ciel, yeux songeurs, vérifia une dernière fois sa pose puis commença :

« Tu ne seras peut-être pas si inutile que ça, finalement. Allez viens, on va être en retard pour les cours. Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?»

-

"Non non non, ma chérie ! Les Miel Pops, c'est vraiment trop trop !"

Elle prit une de ces boules de maïs dans ses longs doigts vernis et l'agita devant le nez d'Ino.

"Tu vois cette chose ? C'est du glucose concentré. Je le sais, ils l'ont dit sur M6. Eh bah, cinquante choses comme celle-ci, ca te fait le cul d'une baleine.

- T'inquiète pas Saku, je fais du 00. J'ai encore de la marge, fit-elle en gloussant les yeux au ciel. J'aurais pu être mannequin tu sais, y'a un talent scout qui m'avait repéré à 14 ans, mais je devais vraiment faire mes études tu sais. C'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être belle **et** intelligente, tu vois."

Cependant, Ino ne toucha plus à ses céréales et posa sa cuillère d'un air faussement rassasié.

Et les deux jeunes filles se levèrent de la table de la cafétéria en riant et se complimentant réciproquement insouciantes des critiques murmurées sur leur passage.

Car les jolies filles se font toujours des ennemies.

Et ce sont souvent des ennemies moches.

Et ces moches ne méritent même pas d'êtres des ennemies pour les jolies filles.

Mais bon, on ne va pas vous expliquer la vie.

-

Tenten entra dans le bâtiment. Les portes, après son passage, battirent encore un instant dans un rythme lent et désespéré, ralentissant à chaque frottements contre l'encadrement. Ses semelles mouillées collaient au carrelage maculé de boue. Elle essayait de ne pas s'occuper de tout ces bruits humains qui polluaient son espace sonore.

_Comment peut-on vomir autant de mots, rire aussi fort ? Ils se rendent compte de leur boucan ? On dirait des animaux._

Elle longea le mur gris tout en esquivant les groupes d'adolescents.

_Seconde cinq, enfin ! Déjà..._

_Je parie la tête de mes futurs enfants illégitimes que personne ne s'assoira à côté de moi. De toute façon, à moins d'être "bonne" ou ... ouais, ..."bonne", si tu n'es pas rentré dans la classe avec un individu du même sexe que toi, tu te retrouves tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'un prof te case un élève malchanceux qui te souffrira et que tu souffriras jusqu'au prochain trimestre._

_Ou alors j'ai l'option _fin stratège_ aussi. Je me case entre deux groupes (il y a toujours une place de libre entre chaque groupe, c'est universel) et j'ai donc deux fois plus de chances de me faire accepter par un groupe. OU je tente directement un contact physique en communiquant avec un camarade de classe, que j'aurais d'abord observé pour voir s'il était lui aussi seul. Et comme je serai la première personne dans cette salle à lui avoir parlé, on s'assoira naturellement côte à côte._

_...bon, trouvons une table vide près des fenêtres._

-

La salle se tut lorsque la porte se ferma dans un claquement sec et les élèves découvrirent alors avec stupeur le visage de leur professeur principal pour l'année à venir.

En effet, si les filles avaient pu espérer un semblant de beau gosse, c'était plutôt mal parti. L'homme qui se trouvait devant eux arborait une coupe au bol d'un autre âge, des sourcils particulièrement épais qui n'en formaient en fait qu'un seul et des dents particulièrement blanches dévoilées par un sourire de sociopathe.

"Bonjour la jeunesse !"

Comme un seul homme, la classe entière se retourna vers Lee, cherchant muettement une explication à sa ressemblance avec leur professeur. Nous verrons plus tard qu'il n'existe pourtant aucune lien entre leurs branches généalogiques.

"Je me nomme Gaï Maîto et je serais votre professeur principal pour toute l'année scolaire. Bon, toi le garçon qui ne fait pas beaucoup de sport, distribues à tes camarades l'emploi du temps, ça te fera toujours ça de calories en moins, finit Gaï dans un clin d'œil encourageant et amical."

Bien sur, la classe rit à ce qu'elle croyait être une remarque mesquine du prof (tout à fait innocent) et Choji, on l'aura reconnu, fit passer (avec honte et gêne) les feuilles dans les rangées, désormais jamais fiché comme étant le "petit gros".

Voilà comment on brise des vies.

"Merci. Bien, nous allons d'abord faire une lecture du règlement. Pour cela, ouvrez les carnets que ... tiens, toi là, celle qui est accoudée à la fenêtre va vous distribuer."

îto ne remarqua pas le regard noir que lui lança Tenten furieuse mais nota ses mains tremblantes lorsqu'elle saisit la pile de petits livrets verts. Il la gratifia d'un grand sourire amical.

Ouvrant tous leurs cahiers à la page demandée, ils commencèrent la fastueuse lecture du carnet de correspondance, impliquant les mots déjà remplis par les parents, les explications inutiles consistant à lire les intitulés en dessous des titres et signer le règlement. Celui-ci précisait quelques règles assez inquiétantes parfois, mais dans l'ensemble plutôt classiques. îto prit ensuite un temps pour vérifier que les options, LV1 et LV2 étaient les bonnes. Ils purent échapper à la dissociation des internes, externes et demi-pensionnaires puisque la classe était la classe d'internes. La plupart des tables discutaient, faisant connaissance de la manière la plus simple qui soit. Un adolescent normal aurait trouvé cette classe bien calme, mais la timidité des premières rencontres empêche les démonstrations trop effusives. En dehors de Sakura Haruno, bien entendu, qui s'animait déjà avec plusieurs des filles de la classe en haussant parfois la voix à outrance. Gaï Maîto lui en fit bien assez tôt la remarque, en la détournant habilement de ses activités:

"Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous venir au tableau ? J'aimerais que vous écriviez ce que je vais vous dicter ..."

Sakura ne se fit pas prier et se leva dignement, prenant garde à onduler des hanches suggestivement en allant au tableau. Ou peut-être n'y prit-elle pas garde et ces actions étaient ancrées depuis si longtemps dans ses habitudes qu'elle le faisait inconsciemment. Toujours est-il que ce fut le message qui passa dans tous les rangs. Il ne lui manquait plus que la couronne et elle aurait parfaitement put paraître comme étant la cruelle reine de Blanche Neige. Elle lissa sa jupe puis regarda le sol: il y'avait quelques affaires parsemées ici et là sur l'allée. Elle les écarta de regards noirs jetés à leurs propriétaires.

La reine passe, les sacs dégagent. C'est bien connu.

"Nom, deux points. À la ligne, énonça îto."

La craie crissa un peu sur le tableau.

"Prénom, deux points. A la ligne. Adresse, deux points, à la ligne. Numéro de téléphone, deux points, à la ligne. Numéro de portable, deux points, à la ligne. Age, entre parenthèse, redoublement ou saut de classe éventuels, deux points, à la ligne. Situation familiale, entre parenthèses, parents divorcés ou non, frères et sœurs éventuels, à la ligne. Nationalité, deux points, à la ligne. Désirs d'avenir, virgule, rêves, virgule, filière souhaitée pour l'année prochaine, entre parenthèses, pour le moment, deux points, à la ligne. Dernière lecture, deux point à la ligne. Dernier film, deux point, à la ligne. Huuuum ... Pourquoi êtes-vous vous venus ici et qu'attendez-vous de ce lycée, point d'interrogation. Ahem ... Bien, je pense que c'est tout. Si j'ai d'autres questions et que j'y pense en cours de route, je vous les rajouterais. Merci, vous pouvez retourner à votre place, mademoiselle. Sortez tous une feuille et remplissez ce questionnaire pendant que je vous distribue quelques documents sur les évènements prévus cette année, le voyage scolaire et diverses informations utiles."

Les élèves sortirent donc leurs affaires en soupirant comme à leur habitude devant ces tests stupides. Oh, bien sûr, il y a toujours ceux qui aiment les remplir car à travers ce qu'ils écrivent, ils se pensent différents, toutefois, chacun s'est toujours demandé pourquoi chaque professeur dans chaque matière demandait à ce que l'on remplisse ces petits papiers qui devaient inévitablement finir à la poubelle. Mais enfin. Vingt minutes plus tard, feuilles rendues et documents consultés, Gaï Maîto en vint à la partie délégués.

"Vous savez tous qu'il nous faut des délégués ...

- Moi ! Moi, moi ! Moi monsieur ! Je me présente !"

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers la jeune fille qui avait poussé ce cri. Karin s'était levée, assez brusquement, et levait la main très haut ce qui fit pouffer Tenten qui aurait cru voir une réinterprétation d'Hermione Granger. Toutefois, s'apercevant qu'elle avait capté l'attention et en grande diplomate qu'elle était, Karin reposa ses mains sur la table et reprit d'un ton plus calme.

"Je me propose pour ces élections et compte faire de mon ...

- Merci beaucoup de votre enthousiasme, mais j'ai demandé à ce que vous y réfléchissiez, nous ferons ces élections fin septembre, que vous appreniez un peu à vous connaître."

Coupée dans son élan, Karin s'était rassise, mortifiée, et haineuse. Matsuri à côté d'elle osa même lui murmurer quelques mots réconfortants comme "oui, oui, oui, c'est un abruti. Il n'aurait pas du faire ça, c'était vraiment méchant ... oui, oui, oui ..." tentant toutefois de surpasser les deux trois ricanements qui pouvaient être entendus dans la pièce.

Il n'y eut par la suite plus aucun évènement vraiment intéressant. Il faut dire que ces matinées sont assez ennuyeuses et purement administratives, et n'ont pour fonction, selon les élèves, que de faire connaissance avec son futur voisin de classe.

îto les congédia en leur rappelant qu'il était leur professeur de sport et leur souhaita un bon après midi, enjoué et souriant.

Dans un raclement de chaises assourdissant, les élèves prirent la direction de la sortie.

-

Sakura demanda à Ino si elles ne peuvaient pas fait un tour en ville le temps de racheter des cigarettes, ce qu'Ino accepta sans rechigner.

Elles passèrent le grand portail descendirent les marches et là :

"Oh…mon…Dieu.

- Ça va Sakura ?"

Cette dernière se précipita vers le parking des élèves et s'arrêta, hébétée devant la moto qui lui était apparue, divine, quelques instants plus tôt.

"T'as vu cette moto ?! Elle est juste sublime, quoi ! Regarde ça, y'a du cuir partout, elle brille et y'a **deux** places. Elle est énorme, ça doit coûter super cher !"

Sakura frôla l'engin avec délectation et réprima un frisson. Elle était vraiment magnifique ... Puis elle détailla l'avant avec un air de connaisseuse parfaitement surjoué, puis posa la paume sur le siège. Enfin, peut-être. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un siège ou si ça avait un autre nom, en fait.

Elle grimpa sur la moto puis posa les mains sur le guidon -en se demandant une nouvelle fois si c'était le bon mot ... mais ça ressemblait au guidon de vélo. Elle se fit le plaisir de faire comme si elle roulait puis redescendit. S'apprêta à retourner voir Ino, puis s'arrêta. Elle pivota et retourna monter l'engin.

-

Ino se prit à ricaner. On aurait dit une gosse de sept ans qui vient de découvrir que son cadeau de noël est la Villa Géante Palymobil ...

"Euh, ouais…comme une moto quoi. Allez viens, on va s'acheter ces clopes."

Ino attrapa Sakura par le bras, mais celle-ci fit volte face et plongea son regard dans le sien. Un regard d'enfant émerveillé. Ino ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il détonait furieusement avec le caractère manipulateur qu'elle avait deviné chez son amie.

"Ino, se reprit Sakura. Cette moto incarne le luxe, le trendy, la puissance et la ... à elle seule ! Il faut que je trouve le propriétaire. Les casques, ça me va tellement bien."

Elle chercha fébrilement son portable avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Étouffant quelques injures entre les dents, elle se précipita sur Ino qui lui prêta son IPhone un instant. Sakura s'en empara et tapa sur Google image « moto stylée ». Elle étouffa un cri hystérique lorsqu'elle tomba enfin sur la photo de ses désirs avant de la brandir devant le nez de la blonde.

"Regarde regarde regarde ! Une Haaaarley Davidson !"

Après une autre série de cris hystériques, Ino se risqua à la couper et à récupérer son portable.

-

Il est de choses qui ne changent jamais et restent immuables ...


End file.
